Unforgettable Summer
by EmilyA198527
Summary: One summer, Amy, a fiery southern belle, agrees to go spend the summer with a dear friend of hers, but finds herself dealing with a rather rude and forward man by the name of Wade Barrett who plans to make her have an Unforgettable Summer.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter One

Sitting in the backseat of a cab, Amy leaned her head against the glass of her window. Several strands of her long, curly, black hair hung down in front of her fair complexion, as well as in front of her closed, dark brown eyes. Her hands were nestled within the lap of her denim jeans where the bottom of her light pink sweater met the bottom of her palms.

"Wake up, Amy."

The sound of a young woman's voice telling her to wake up caused her to flutter her dark brown eyes. Moving her palms down to press against the seat, Amy straightened her body up, and turned her head in the direction of where the voice came from. She brushed several strands of her long, curly, black hair back, and gazed upon the face of a young woman her age looking back at her with blond curls around the sides of her fair complexion, as well as her bright blue eyes. "Yes, Margaret?" She asked, softly in her southern accent. "Are we at your home?"

"No." Margaret replied, straightening out the fabric of her denim dress. "We are arriving at a pub where I am meeting up with three other girls who are going to be spending the summer at my summer house as well. We are going to ride with them away from the pub, and head on to our place that way."

"Oh...okay." Amy wished that her friend, Margaret Winston, had allowed her to sleep longer than what she did. She couldn't sleep at all on the very long flight from her home of Kentucky to the airport in Wales. However, she was quite content with the fact that she was going to be spending the summer with her dear childhood friend that she hadn't been able to see since she had moved away. Amy turned her gaze towards the direction of her window, and discovered the cab to be pulling up in front of a large bar with the sign, Giles's Place, hanging over a set of swinging doors. She eased her door open, and stepped out from it before looking back.

"You head on in, Amy." Margaret climbed out of the cab after she got out, and pulled her wallet from one of her pockets of her dress. "I am going to pay for the cab, and than I will head in to meet up with you and the other girls."

"That sounds fine with me, Margaret." Turning, Amy made her way from the cab to the double dark oak doors. She placed her right palm against the handle of the door on the right, and pulled it open. She slipped inside of the place, and moved around a few people near the door. _Well, things seem all right so far. I am not seeing any douche bags at the moment. Perhaps we got here before any of them arrived here. _She rounded a corner of the bar, and noticed where a group of three girls were sitting. Amy started to think that they were the girls that she was going to be sharing the summer with at Margaret's summer house. Her body moved in the direction of where they were sitting with a smile on her face.

"Well, hello there my good woman."

Catching the sound of someone speaking to her, Amy turned her head, and discovered a tall man to be standing beside her with a cocky smirk on his face. She had a feeling that something was bound to happen. She looked to him from where she was nestled before him, and found how he was looking at her like he was better than anyone else there. She fought the urge to slap the look off his face as she looked up to him. "Hello." She replied, forcing herself to speak to him in a polite manner without snapping at him.

"You are new around here." Speaking in a British accent, he allowed his cockiness to seep to the surface in his voice. "I'm Wade Barrett. What is your name?"

"My name is Amy Duncan." She did her best to keep calm about the situation that she was in with him. Her hands rubbed against her jeans, gently. Amy fought to keep her inner tom boy from coming to the surface. She watched him with her eyes as she stood there before him. "I am new here to this area because I am going to be spending the summer here with my friend and her friends at her summer home."

"Oh? Who is this friend of yours?"

"Her name is Margaret Winston."

"Ah..."

"What?"

"It is just that the word in town is that your friend's family is not really high on the wealth meter."

"Excuse me?" The part of her where anger was usually locked away started to come to the surface. Hearing this man talk her friend down had caused her anger and hatred to come to the surface. Tightening her hands into fists, Amy lowered her voice to a much more fierce tone. "What did you just say about my friend and her family?"

"Let me put it to you in a way that you can understand." He leaned his face in closer towards hers, and let his smirk turn into a full out grin. "Your friend and her family are what we call lower middle class, and have nothing to offer the town."

"You son of a bitch!" Without wasting a moment, Amy brought one of her fists out and nailed him with a sharp right hook. She watched him stumble before falling onto his ass on the floor of the bar. She glared down at him as she seethed with anger for what he had said about her friend.

"Why did you do that for?!" He asked, holding his face. His eyes looked up to her with a look of frustration on his face. "I didn't say anything about you!"

"No...but you ran your mouth about my dear friend, Margaret." Amy squatted down, and placed her face close to his. Her eyes glared at him, allowing her full rage to pour from her eyes, matching the tone in her voice. "When you talk about my friend in a way that degrades her...I will be there to make sure that you get the ass kicking of your life."

"Amy!"

Catching the sound of Margaret's voice calling to her, Amy lifted up her eyes, and found her friend to be standing at the double doors with the three women that she had seen. She looked back to him with the same fiery stare as her body rose up to a standing position. "If you ever run your mouth about my friend, about me, or about any other woman in this town, I am going to make sure that you swallow every word that you say with the ass kicking of her nightmares." Dusting her hands off, she walked around his fallen frame, and headed in the direction of where her friend was standing with her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Two

Walking outside of the pub, Amy moved alongside her friend, Margaret. She watched her three friends walking in the direction of where a luxury car was nestled nearby with the paint job being a cherry red color.

"Amy," Margaret said, softly, "you cannot go around and beating up people."

"Why not?" Amy asked. Her voice was soft, but she spoke with pure honesty in it. "Margaret, you of all people should know that I can't walk away from someone that picking on someone because of how much money they have or how much they don't have." She turned and focused on her. Her back leaned against a side of the luxury car as she crossed her arms over the front of her chest. "He deserved the right hook that I gave to him."

"Amy…he is someone in this town that you do not want to get trouble going with."

"Why is that?"

"Amy, he is the leader of a little gang around here that runs in a pack, and tends to get they want…by whatever means necessary."

Opening her mouth to speak, Amy glanced over towards the direction of the pub. Her eyes watched a group of six men to be getting out of two different expensive sports cars, dressed in suits that were just as expensive. She motioned with her head towards the group as she stood her ground. "Are they the little gang, Margaret?"

Margaret turned, and saw them. She released a soft sigh, and looked back to her friend. "Yes," she answered, softly, "they are the group that the man you just punched runs with. In fact…the seven of them basically run this town because they are the wealthiest and have the most power."

"Well…we will see how things go this summer when he realizes that I am the one person that he does not want to mess with." She watched Wade walk out of the pub, rubbing his face. A smirk danced across her face, seeing that he was still in pain from what she had done to him inside of the pub. Seeing him in pain made her quite happy and thrilled at the same time. She had avenged her friend when he talked bad about her, and planned to do it again if it was necessary. Her eyes watched his friends go to him, and check up on him.

"Let's get going, Amy."

"Sure thing, Margaret." She let her friend go walking to one of the back doors to the car before her body moved to the passenger side door. Amy reached the door, and looked back to the pub. Her eyes discovered him to be looking over in her direction while his friends were talking among themselves. She flashed the smirk in his direction as her eyes watched him. Opening up the door, Amy slid herself inside of the car, and closed the door behind her.

"Amy, I want to introduce you to my friends. These two ladies back here with me are Ashley Brigham and Amanda Brighton, and the lady beside you in the driver seat is Elizabeth Bentley."

Amy nodded her head to each girl, noticing they look like her friend, Margaret, but had their differences. She relaxed herself back against the seat as she buckled herself in. "Well, how about we get going-"

Knock.

Her voice cut off due to the sound of someone knocking at the window on her door. Turning her head, Amy discovered Wade to be standing there, looking at her. _This is going to be really good. He is here for round two, and I am more than happy to give it to him. _Amy undid her seatbelt, and looked to the women in the car. "This won't take long."

"Don't do anything foolish, Amy." Margaret said, desperately. "I don't need to bail you out of jail for something reckless."

"I will be back." Opening her door, Amy stepped from the car, and closed the door behind her. She focused her attention onto that of Wade Barrett, the same pompous asshole that she shut up with the aid of a right hook. Her arms hung at her sides, but tightened in the anticipation of repeating what she did to him a second time. "You knocked?"

"Yes," Wade replied, gently, "I did. I wished to speak with you about what you just did."

"There is not much to discuss about what just happened." Amy spoke with a fierce voice, displaying her protective side. "You were harassing my good friend, Margaret, as well as her family, and I do not tolerate assholes that choose to be cruel to others just to make themselves feel like they are the cream of the crop. In response of what you said, I answered with a right hook which knocked you on your ass, shutting you up."

"I don't want to cause any problems between us, my good woman." He looked to her as he made his voice sound deeper. The look in his eyes started to take on that of a sensual nature, but not so much that it was pouring out from his gaze. "In fact…I would like to get to know you better during your stay here for the summer."

_Who in the hell does this clown think he is?! Just a few minutes ago, I nailed him in the face with a strong right hook, and knocked him down on his ass. Now…he wants to get to know me better? _Amy rolled her eyes in his direction, not finding his words to be sincere. She looked to her friend and her companions, finding them to be gesturing her to come on. Her eyes moved back towards him from where she stood. "I am going to be honest with you about something, Mr. Barrett."

"Please…call me Wade."

"Fine…Wade, I am going to be honest with you about something."

"What is that?"

"I don't go for douche bags such as you. I especially don't go for men that choose to harass those who are not as financially secure as they are." Amy turned to the passenger side door, and went to open it. Her eyes discovered his hand to be on the handle to the door. She looked towards him with a fiery look started to come to the surface.

"Allow me, Amy." He opened the door for her, and gestured for her to get inside of the car. His eyes watched her like a hawk.

Amy didn't want to get into the vehicle with him holding the door. She knew that if she got into the vehicle with him standing there that it would lead him to think that there was a chance of him getting closer to her during the summer. Her eyes looked towards her friend who wanted her to come into the car for them to be on their way. She looked back to him before her body moved inside of the car. Her hands secured the seatbelt onto her body before she looked back in his direction.

"I will be seeing you soon."

She went to speak up, but found herself cut off from him shutting her door. Amy released a frustrated breath out of her lips. She had to deal with a lot of obnoxious, self-righteous men that would not take no for an answer. However, she was starting to think that Wade was one of those men who would indeed do whatever it takes to get what he wants.

"Well," Elizabeth said, calmly, "let's get out of here, and head out to the summer house for a summer that I am sure none of us are going to forget."

"Sounds pretty good to me." Amy said, underneath her breath. She watched Wade walk over to where his friends were waiting for him, and look in her direction. Her fiery stare watched him flash a coy smirk, as well as a wave, before he went into the pub with his six friends. She wanted nothing more than to get out of the car, and knock that smirk right off of his face. Amy forced herself to look away from the pub, and focused onto the road that Elizabeth was driving her, as well as the other girls, down.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Three

Amy watched the scenery pass them by as the car took her into the countryside of Wales. Her dark brown gaze captured the images of the passing houses and cars, remembering how everything looked for when she returned to the states to tell her other friends of what she had seen there. One thing she was trying to forget was a certain individual by the name of Wade Barrett. She found him to be the most arrogant, obnoxious man she has ever had the displeasure of meeting in all of her life. The way that he carried himself made her want to beat him up even more. One of her hands tightened into a fist due to her thoughts of hitting him flooding into her mind.

"Amy?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts due to the sound of Elizabeth's voice speaking to her. Blinking her eyes, Amy relaxed her hand from its fist position. She turned her full attention onto where Elizabeth was situated behind the wheel of the car, and focused on her. "Yes, Elizabeth?" she asked, gently. Amy did her best to not allow her frustration, as well as her anger, for Wade come to the surface in her gentle voice. She didn't want to make the women she would be staying with anymore anxious about her than they probably already were.

"You all right?" Elizabeth asked, gently.

"Y-yeah. I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"Well, it is just…well…you have been awfully quiet over there during our ride from the pub."

"Sorry. I have been quiet because I have been trying to…forget that pompous asshole that spoke badly about Margaret and her family."

"Wait a minute!" Margaret said, speaking loudly from the back of the car. "What do you mean that Wade Barrett was talking badly about my family and me?"

"That is exactly what I said." Turning around, Amy focused on her childhood friend in the backseat with her other two friends as her hands remained at her sides. "When I was in the pub, I heard someone speak to me, and I stopped to see who it was. It just so happened to be Wade."

"What did he say about my family, Amy?"

"Once I mentioned to him that I was spending my summer with you, he decided to start talking about how your family is not the wealthiest in the town. To which I gave him a right hook, preventing him from saying another word about your family or you."

"Why that bastard…"

"Do you see now why I did what I did?" Amy watched as the realization started to settle across her friend's face. She could tell that Margaret understood her actions towards the young man in the bar. Turning around, Amy discovered Elizabeth to be pulling them up to a large, two story summer home with white on the outside and two large decks, one on the lower floor and one the second story. _This place looks pretty good to me. I believe this beats out the place that my folks usually rent for us to spend our summers in. _She waited for the car to come to a complete stop before she opened her door. Her body stepped out of the car, and turned towards the back of the car.

"Let me show you where your room is, Amy." Margaret said, walking towards her. She took her hand, and moved towards the summer house with her. "Your belongings arrived here a few weeks ago, and I made sure to put them in a room that I picked out for you and me to stay in together during the summer."

"That sounds like a good idea to me, Margaret." Amy moved up the stairs with her, and eased herself onto the light oak porch. Her eyes danced over the grand area, taking in the various rocking chairs, and swings that were hanging about for them to enjoy their summers on, relaxing. "I am glad that you want to room with me during my summer vacation here with your friends and you."

"Why on earth would I not want to spend the summer rooming with you, Amy?" Margaret turned her full attention onto her childhood friend. A playful smile moved across her face as she looked to her from where she remained on the porch with her. "You know a lot about things that have been going on in America since I left there when I was a little girl. Besides…I believe that I need to tell you a few things about Mr. Barrett that you need to know before we go out on the town tonight."

"That is a good idea, Margaret. After all, I need to know all that I can about him so that way I will be prepared if he chooses to try and hit on me like he did in the bar." A soft chuckle escaped from her mouth. She wanted to have another shot at kicking his ass. The thought of someone as rude and obnoxious as Wade being in the same town as her for the summer was enough for her to mentally plan on kicking his ass some more. She glanced in the direction of the car that brought her there, and found the other girls struggling to get their belongings out of the truck of the vehicle. A soft giggle escaped her mouth as she watched the three girls fall down when they couldn't pull out one large overnight bag that had been stuck. Amy turned to her friend, and found her to be stifling a laugh at the same time as well. "Are you sure that you want us to head on to where our room is, Margaret? Don't you think that we need to go to your friends, and see about helping them with their things? It doesn't look like they are having fun with retrieving their belongings out of that small ass trunk."

"They will be all right on their own, Amy. Besides…I have a surprise for you."

"Very well, Margaret." She glanced once more to the three girls. Her eyes watched them stand up, and mumble under their breath, speaking their frustration. A stifled laugh escaped through the cracks of her soft, pink lips, before she could stop it. Shaking her head, Amy turned, and entered the summer house with her child hood friend leading the way for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Four

Moving inside of the summer house, Amy pulled the door shut behind her. She turned her gaze towards the direction away from the front door, and discovered herself to be standing in the foyer of a rather grand vacation home. Her body slowly moved forward across the light oak, polished floors while her eyes were greeted with a fresh, clean atmosphere of white walls that were decorated with various artworks that went along with the white wicker furniture that had a Victorian look to them. "Wow…" she whispered, softly, aloud. Her voice escaped her mouth, sounding almost like a sigh. "This place looks so amazing, Margaret."

"Really?" Margaret asked, turning around at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the second story. She looked to her friend, and found her to have a sincere look of awe on her face. A smile came to her face due to her being relieved at her being content there. "I didn't know that you would like my family's summer home so much, Amy."

"I love it, Margaret." Amy's body did a slow turn, taking in the large, open floor plan of the first floor. Her eyes took in where the kitchen was to her left with a huge round table in the room, and a massive living room that had a massive, flat screen television set mounted upon one of the walls of the place. She took a moment to notice that the deck went out from the living room towards the direction a side of the woods that surrounded it. Pulling her eyes away from the incredible surroundings, Amy focused her attention onto where her friend was at the bottom of the stairs. "I have to say that this beats out the cabin that my family usually rents out every summer for us to stay in."

"I am glad that I can make you that impressed." Smiling, she motioned with one of her hands as she moved up the stairs. "Come on, Amy! I want to show you where you will be staying!"

Her eyes discovered a look of excitement on her friend's face that matched the tone in her voice. Smiling, Amy hurried up the stairs after her. A soft giggle escaped from her mouth as she moved after her friend. She felt like a kid at heart. Memories of her chasing after Margaret when they were little girls came back to her mind, reminding her of all the fun they had together with one another before her family moved away. Reaching the top of the stairs, Amy stopped moving for a moment. She took the time to catch her breath while her eyes looked over to where Margaret had walked.

"You are getting slow, Amy." Moving to the right of the hallway, Margaret leaned against a set of white, double doors. She flashed a playful smirk in her friend's direction as a chuckle escaped her voice. "I believe that me not being around you so much has caused you to not be as quick on your feet as I usually had you."

"Well," Amy said, softly, "that is true." She took a moment longer to catch her breath before her body went into motion. Amy walked towards her friends as she flashed a smile of content. "When you were around, you always kept me on my toes. There was not a single day were you didn't have me figuring out what you were going to do next."

"Is that so bad?"

"Not at all." Reaching where Margaret stood, Amy released a giggle into her voice as she spoke up to her once more. "In fact, I enjoyed it quite a lot."

"I am happy that I could provide that to you." Margaret turned around, and wrapped her hands around the golden handles of the doors. "I present to you…our suite."

Amy moved her eyes towards the doors, and watched Margaret open them up with ease. She waited for her friend to move in first before she followed her. Stepping across the threshold, Amy discovered herself to be standing in a lavished styled bedroom that seemed to be right out of a luxury suite at a top resort on a beach shore. Her eyes noticed two queen size beds made out of white wicker with matching white comforter sets on them, books lining the walls on shelves, two separate desks, two white doors on either side of the room, and a set of white double doors that led out onto the upper deck. "Wow…" She moved further into the room, and stepped to one of the queen size beds. "You were not kidding when you said suite, Margaret."

"Just relax, Amy. I will be right back with your surprise."

Amy watched Margaret walk to one of the white doors, and opened it up. She kept herself situated upon the bed with her hands in her lap. Her eyes danced over the room, taking in all that it had to offer her during her stay there. _I don't see how Wade was saying that Margaret's family does not have a lot of money. This place looks pretty expensive in my book. _The sound of Margaret's feet walking towards her caused her to snap out of her thoughts. She turned her head, and discovered her friend to be standing in front of her with a dress box in her arms.

"Well," Margaret said, gently, "since I wasn't able to make it to the states for your birthday, consider this your belated birthday present from me."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Margaret." Amy accepted the box from her, and placed it beside her on the bed. Her hands pulled at the light pink ribbon, and removed the white lid from the box. She gazed upon a beautiful light pink halter swing dress nestled in the box with a pair of matching high heels. Her eyes widened in awe at seeing what was before her. Taking the dress up, Amy moved to her feet and held the gown to her body. A look of happiness swept across her face as she looked back to her friend. "I love it, Margaret! I will have to wear it tonight when we go out on the town."

"You are welcomed, and I believe I should mention to you about Mr. Wade Barrett before we start to get ourselves ready for a night on the town."

Amy watched Margaret sit down on the bed before she walked up, placing the dress into the box. She scooted it over to the side before she sat down next to her, looking to her eyes. "I am all ears."

"Well," Margaret said, "Wade is not the kind of man that accepts no."

"I got that from how he would not let me have the last word after he allowed me to get into the car with your friends and you."

"Wade has had a very pampered life. He has the money, cars, and lifestyle that almost every man in this town wants to have. Also…he has been known to have any woman that he wants."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with me, Margaret. I am not the kind of woman that falls for a man with money, cars, and a lavish lifestyle. Trust me. I get enough of that from the jerks back home." A chuckle escaped out of her mouth as she spoke to her friend. She had her share of rude men back home, and was not surprised to hear about Wade's behavior. "I will just treat him like I do the American men."

"That is not all, Amy. The group you saw with him is sort of…his entourage. They are always with him at all times, and they run like a pack of wolves since they believe in strength in numbers." Margaret kept her voice soft and sincere. "I am afraid that they may try to do you harm if you try to put your hands on Wade again."

"They can try to hurt me, Margaret, but they won't be able to do anything to me." Standing up, Amy flashed a coy smirk. "Besides, I am sure that if Mr. Barrett is planning on what I think he is planning on, he will not dare let any of his boys put their hands on me at all."

"Perhaps you are right." A giggle escaped Margaret's mouth. She rose to her feet, and gestured to the other white door that was opposite to the one she came out of. "Well, through there is your walk in closet and personal bathroom. I am going to step down stairs, and check on the girls before I start to get ready for our night on the town."

"You got it." Amy watched her friend walk out the door before she rose to her feet. Deep down, Amy knew that the chances of running into Wade again, as well as possibly putting him back into his place, were extremely high. Her hands straightened out he clothes a bit as she attempted to try and forget about the rather rude individual, and focus on having a wonderful time there for the summer with the women she was going to be staying with. She picked her dress box into her arms, and headed for her personal closet and bathroom area.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Five

Amy listened to the sounds of her feet thudding against the floor of the room she was sharing with Margaret as she walked towards her own personal walk in closet with bathroom. _I believe that tonight is going to be a very interesting night for both the girls, and myself. _She opened up the door, and flipped a switch on.

A massive closet stood before her with all of her clothes hung up on racks, and her shoes tucked away as well.

_Now…this is what I call a walk-in closet. _A chuckle escaped her mouth from discovering the massive space where all of her clothes, as well as her accessories, were in their own little areas. She pulled the door shut behind her, and made her way around the room, slowly. Her eyes took their time to take in everything was before herself, treasuring each and every part of the room. _This place is huge! This room is the size of all three of the closets back home where I am staying with my parents. I have never seen a room so big like this in my life! _Amy discovered an island in the middle of the room with a large square shape on top of it made out of granite. She made her way up to the large island, and placed the dress box on top of its surface.

"What do you think of the closet, Amy?" Margaret asked, speaking through the closed door in her British accent. "Is it what you were expecting for your own closet?"

"Hell no, Margaret!" She replied. She spoke with a voice that was just as loud as the one that her friend used as she faced the direction of the door. "I was expecting something a lot smaller than what this room is. This place is bigger than my closet, my mom's closet, and my dad's closet."

"I am glad to see that you like the walk-in closet. Well, I am going to step into my personal area now, and start to get ready since the girls have settled in the room down the hallway."

"Did they have any trouble getting their things into the house, Margaret?"

"Not at all, Amy. Once they decided that working together worked, they managed to get the other things out of the trunk that they thought would be so easy to get out."

A loud chuckle escaped from her mouth due to her friend's response to her question. She couldn't believe that her friend would be so brutal about her companions. However, the memory of the last time they were together when they were children came back to her. She recalled when a group of small girls were having trouble with getting a toy unstuck from a spot in the classroom because they were pulling in all different directions, making it much worse, and Margaret spoke up, telling them they were being stupid and that they would never get the toy out like that. Shaking her head, Amy listened to the sounds of her friend moving to the other side of the room where the other door was nestled. She turned around, and focused her eyes upon where a light oak door was between two racks of her clothes that hung on the walls. Amy made her way up to the door, and grasped onto the handle, gently. Her right hand pulled the door to her before reaching it, and flicking the light switch in the room on.

The bathroom was just as breath taking as was the walk-in closet space. The room seemed to be right out of a luxury hotel. The room had a lovely glass shower that could easily fit three or four people in it, as well as a pearl white tub that could fit the same amount in it. Across from the tub, a pearl while sink stood before a mirror with glamor lights going all the way around it, and a pearl white toilet was nestled not far from the massive counter space in the bathroom.

_I believe that I have died and went to heaven. This place is something that one would only dream about in their minds. There are no words that I can use to properly describe this room. All I know is that Margaret and her family does have quite a bit of money if they can afford a place like this. _A soft chuckle escaped from her mouth as the door swung itself shut behind her. Amy took a moment to look the room over, letting it all soak in. This was to be her own private bathroom, and that she could do with it what she wanted. She focused on the cabinet, and noticed two sets of doors on the bottom. Her right hand opened the first one, revealing where the towels and hand towels were nestled. She opened the other one, and found all of her hair accessories and dental care products to be there as well. A smile came over her face from the discovery. Moving back to the towels, Amy pulled out two large ones, and moved them on top of the counter. _Well, I best get started on getting myself cleaned up for a night on the town. I certainly want to look and feel my best in case we run into Mr. Asshole himself and his little group of idiots. _She wasted little time in removing her clothes from her body, and placing the two towels on a rack that was on the inside of the shower on the door. She noticed where some brand new shampoo and conditioner bottles were in the shower already, as well as a bar of fresh soap. _Margaret, you really outdid yourself this time. _A look of content started to move over her face, replacing the urge to show out Wade Barrett that evening. Pulling the door shut behind her, Amy reached down, and turned on the hot water. She picked up the bar of soap just as the hot water began to stream down her body. Her mouth hummed a soft melody in her voice as she worked the bar of soap all over her body. Amy knew that she had a challenge to face that night, and that was to make Wade Barrett pay for what he said earlier. She had a feeling that if she could look her best and that he asked her for a dance or a drink that she could build him up before bringing him back down. Smirking, Amy placed the soap away, and started to use the shampoo and conditioner on her hair.

"How is it coming along in there, Amy?" Margaret asked, speaking on the other side of the shower door. "Is the bathroom okay?"

"It is more than okay, Margaret!" Amy shouted, replying to her friend. "Your parents must have paid a fortune on this place."

"Actually, this place was really cheap. My folks got it at a bargain, and managed to find some people in the area that would fix the place up for a cheap price. We were lucky to get some really good people in here to make it a place that seemed like going to a spa."

"You are right on that one." Amy rinsed her hair out, making sure that she didn't leave anything in it. She reached down, and turned the water off. Turning to the door of the shower, Amy picked up one of the soft, white towels, and wrapped it around her head. "I will be ready in a while, Margaret. I still need to dry my hair, and get dressed."

"No rush, Amy. The other girls are still getting ready as well, and I need to figure out where we are going to be going tonight."

"Okay." She listened to her friend walking out of her walk in closet that was on the other side of the door of the bathroom as her hands took up the other towel that was on the glass door's rack. Wrapping the material around her curvy frame, Amy opened up the door, and stepped out of the shower, moving onto a large, white, fluffy bath rug.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Six

Removing herself from the confines of the shower, Amy made her way up to the counter of the sink. She used the towel around her waist to dry off her body from her neck down to her feet. Her hands worked the towel, making sure that each drop of water was wiped off from her body. Amy dropped the towel to the ground, and reached up to the towel that was on top of her head. Removing it from her head, her eyes gazed upon the slightly damp hair now. She worked the towel over her hair, using it to dry her hair. Despite her hair dryer being under the sink, she chose to use the soft towel to dry her hair. Amy dropped the towel down, and squatted down in her naked form. Her right hand opened up one of the doors, and pulled out a gray brush that had purple roses etched into it with purple thistles. Standing up, she moved the brush through her hair, brushing and straightening out any knots that were within it. Amy placed the brush back down under the sink before she picked up the towels out of the floor. She tossed them into a nearby hamper on her way through the door of her bathroom. Stepping into her huge walk-in closet, her curvy, naked frame walked towards the island that had her dress box on top of it.

"Amy," Margaret asked, speaking through the door, "how are you doing in there?"

"I am getting into my clothes right now, Margaret." Amy replied. She spoke with a loud voice. Her eyes moved towards the lid of the dress box. Amy slipped her fingers of her hands on the lid of the box, and lifted it up, revealing the lovely, light pink halter swing dress and matching slippers inside of it. A smile danced across her face from seeing it. She looked back to the door, and spoke up once more in her louder voice. "I will be out there in just a moment, Margaret."

"Okay."

Her eyes moved back towards the direction of where the dress was once more. She pulled the gown out from the box, and placed it gently on the counter top area. Her eyes danced over the gown for a moment before she looked to the room that she was in. _All right, Margaret. Where did you put my underwear at? _Amy moved her eyes over the area, searching out a spot that her child hood friend would have placed her undergarments in. She turned her eyes in the direction of where her shoes were, and noticed a set of drawers to be atop it made out of light oak. Walking over towards the mysterious drawers, Amy wrapped the fingers of her right hand around the silver handles, and pulled the drawer towards her, gently. Her eyes discovered her underwear, bras, and socks to be neatly folded in the drawer before her eyes, telling her that the same was probably in the three drawers below it. A soft giggle escaped from her mouth due to the finding that she discovered. _Margaret…you are a humorous girl. I am so glad that we are friends. You do things that I would never think a woman would do with another friend. _Shaking her head, Amy pulled out a pair of light pink lace panties, and slipped them onto her body. She let the waistband rest upon her hips. Her body turned back around, and moved towards the direction of where she had left the gown. Amy picked up the gown, and slipped it over her head. She reached up, and tied the upper top of the gown, securing the dress in its place. Her eyes looked upon the gown that covered her body down to her calves. Amy moved over towards a spot where a full length mirror stood, and looked at how the dress clung to her body in the right areas. It didn't appear slutty at all, but it was not too covering. A smile came to her face as a feeling of confidence went over her. She went over to the box, and took the shoes out of the box. Her hands took the shoes out, and moved them back onto her feet, gently. Lifting her head, Amy noticed where her light pink purse hung on a hook on the door of the closet that went out to the room that she is going to share with her friend. She took the purse down from the hook, and moved out of the room.

"Well, look at you miss sexy!"

Amy jumped slightly from the sudden sound of her friend shouting at her out of nowhere. She turned around, and found Margaret to be wearing a black tube dress that clung to her skinny frame and hung down to the tops of her knee caps. "Margaret?!" she asked, sounding shocked. Her eyes scanned over her friend's frame down to the black stiletto high heels on her feet before looking back to her face. _Is this really the girl that I went to school with for the first three grades before she moved here? There is no way that Margaret is the same girl that I remember. _She had her gaze widened in shock of this. "What in the hell are you wearing?!"

"Well," Margaret said, replying, "You are not the only one that is planning to look nice tonight. Hell…maybe we will get lucky tonight."

"I thought that you were not looking to have sex with anyone tonight, Margaret. I thought that this was just going to be a nice time on the town with the girls with no hook ups involved."

"If one of us, or all of us, get hooked up tonight, that is fine. If none of us do, that is fine as well." Margaret walked to the door to the room, and opened it up. She looked back towards her with a Cheshire cat like grin on her face. "Come on! The girls are waiting downstairs to get going into town for a night on the town."

Amy stood in complete shock as her friend left the room, and hurried down the hallway towards the stairs. _What in the hell have I gotten myself into? Well…I believe it is time to get this rolling. _She released a puff of air from the confines of her mouth as her body moved towards the door, and stepped out into the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Seven

Moving down the stairs, Amy lifted her head up from where she had been looking at the stairs. She discovered Margaret to be standing with her other companions at the door, talking with them. Her eyes took the time to notice how Margaret and her friends were dressed in similar outfits that were very different from the pink halter swing dress she wore. _Looks like they are all looking to get lucky tonight by how they are all dressed. So much for it being a girl's night out… _Amy didn't like the thought of them heading out, and go chasing after men. That was far from who she truly was back home. She never went out to a place to find a random guy to hook up with. She always would go there to just hang out with her friends, or to just get a drink before going home. The thought of hooking up with any man from the place never crossed her man. Releasing a soft sigh, Amy made her way to Margaret and her friends, putting on a smile. "So," Amy said, "where are we going to tonight, ladies?"

"We are going to a dance club that is just down the road here." Margaret replied, smiling. She opened up the door, and let her other friends go out first before she looked back towards Amy. "It's called The Nexus."

"The Nexus? Strange name for a club in my opinion, Margaret." Amy stepped over the threshold of the doorway, and glanced back to her friend. She watched her shut the door back before moving towards the direction of the stairs belonging to the porch. "What type of club is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Margaret, I am sure you know what I mean." Amy waited until she reached the bottom before she looked back to her child hood friend, flashing a grin. "There are so many different kinds of dance clubs nowadays that you can't really just say a club unless it is a normal place. Is it some kind of freaky place or-"

"It is not like that at all!" Margaret spoke with a chuckle in her British accent on her descent to her friend. She flashed a smile as she stood with her. "It is a local dance club where everyone likes to go to on the weekends."

"Well, that makes me feel much better then." Amy started walking in the direction of where the luxury car was parked. She watched her companions pile into the back seat of it before she moved herself into the front passenger side seat. She pulled the door shut, and placed her purse into her lap.

"I can't wait to get to Nexus!" Amanda said, cheerfully. She smiled from to ear in the back seat.

"I am looking forward to being able to let my hair down, and get crazy tonight." Ashley said, smiling towards Amanda from where she sat beside her in the backseat of the car. "I know that we are all going to get lucky tonight."

"Girls," Amy said, speaking up, "I am going there to just have fun…not to hook up."

"I believe you will get hooked up all right tonight, Amy." Elizabeth said, smiling to her.

"Why do you say that, Elizabeth?"

"Did Margaret tell you who owns the club that we are going to?"

It suddenly hit her. The realization of who owned the club hit her like a tidal wave. The owner had be none other than the arrogant Wade Barrett she had the displeasure of running into back into down earlier in the day. Amy turned her head, and watched Margaret into the car, closing the door behind her.

"Well," Margaret said, smiling, "it is time for us to get going."

"Not so fast, Margaret." Amy narrowed her eyes on her child hood friend. She felt a bit frustrated with her child hood friend after the realization of who owned the place she was going to. Her arms folded over top of one another as she spoke to her in a more serious yet curious tone. "You want to tell me the name of the owner of the club that we are going to?"

"Who told you, Amy?"

"It doesn't matter who told me what. I want to know from you who the owner of this club is before we get going down the road to it."

"Wade Barrett and his friends are the owners of the club."

Amy's eyes widened from the notion of her being in the same building with the same arrogant asshole that had made things difficult for her earlier in the day. She lowered one of her arms, and brought the other arm up, placing her palm against her forehead. "You have got to be kidding me, Margaret." Her voice came out in a soft whisper, but spoke volumes of her frustration. Amy looked back to her friend as she lowered her hand. "We are going to a place where that douche bag owns and operates with his little minions?"

"Amy, it is the best club in the entire town. Everyone always has fun there." Margaret looked at her, wanting to go badly to it. "You will have a great time there."

"Yeah…I will have a great time trying to avoid Wade Barrett and his attempts to get into my panties." Amy shook her head from the whole thing. She didn't want to have anything to do with going to the same place that he would be at for the thought of him chasing her around the entire night, trying to get her to go to bed with him. Her eyes focused on her friend once more from where she sat beside her. "You do realize that if he didn't let me get the final word in earlier that he will be chasing after me at the club, right?"

"Well, he might not. Perhaps he was just messing with you earlier." Margaret reached to the ignition, and turned the key over. She listened to the sound of the engine before she looked to the girls in the back through her rear view mirror. A smile came to her face at them as she turned on the radio. "Let's get this party started, ladies!"

Amy listened to the chorus of Margaret and her other friends cheering mixing with that of Britney Spears's song, "Radar" coming on over the stereo system. She rolled her eyes, and looked out her window of her vehicle. The last place she wanted to go to was a building where she would run into Wade again, and here she was being taken to that exact place. Amy moved her eyes towards the main window as the car went into motion, moving down the road away from the summer house.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Eight

Sitting in the front passenger seat of the luxury car, Amy looked out her passenger side window. She had her head propped up on one of her hands with her chin in the middle of her palm. _I cannot believe that I am really allowing Margaret and her friends to take me to a place that there is a really good chance that Wade is going to be there. I should have asked before getting into this vehicle with them. _She turned her head towards Margaret's direction, as well as towards the backseat.

Margaret and her friends were singing along with the song, "Radar", which was playing over the sound system of the car. They were smiling from ear to ear, and having a great time with one another.

_They look so happy. I don't want to bring down their mood. I want them to have a great time tonight, and do what makes them feel happy. _She pulled her eyes away from them, and looked out the front window of the car once more. _However, how can I be happy when I am going to be miserable? What makes them happy is making me miserable. _A soft, frustrated sigh escaped from her mouth as she looked towards her lap. She desperately wanted to tell her friend how she truly felt, but she didn't want to be seen as a 'party pooper'. She wanted them to have fun…even if she didn't want to partake of it.

"Here we are!" Margaret exclaimed, happily. "Welcome to the Nexus!"

Catching the sound of Margaret's voice being very happy, Amy lifted her head up, and cast her gaze in the direction of where the car was facing.

About twenty feet away, a tall, three story building stood amongst the woods with the building itself being black and having a red carpet entrance to the place. There were various windows scattered around with people dancing in front of them as multi colored lights were blinking on and off, causing the place to have a party atmosphere.

_Well…I guess there is no turning back now. _Releasing a soft breath from her mouth, Amy waited for her friend to bring their car to a stop. She stepped out of the vehicle, and leaned up her seat for the girls behind her.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Elizabeth said, happily. She flashed Amy a sweet smile as she slid the strap of her black leather purse over one of her shoulders. "You are going to love this place, Amy. This is the best night club in the whole town."

"We will have to see about that, Elizabeth." Amy replied. She tried to sound friendly, but the frustration in her voice was very evident. She waited for the girls to get out before she put her seat back, and closed her door. Turning, her body moved towards the front door with the other girls in front of her.

"Hello ladies." The doorman said, smiling. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, and was dressed in a very expensive looking suit. "May I see your identification cards before you go in?"

Amy watched as each of her friends showed their cards, and stepped inside the door area. _I really don't want to be here. I want to be back at the summer home, watching movies and having popcorn with coke. I would rather be there doing something as little as that as be here in a place where a large portion of the people if not all are here to find someone to hook up with. _Her eyes watched Elizabeth move on inside before she stepped up to the gentleman at the door.

"Hello there." He spoke a bit more cheerfully, and smiled a bit wider at her. "You are a new face here. I haven't seen you around here before, miss."

"I am here visiting for the summer with my friend and her companions that just went inside."

"Well, I need to see-"

"It is okay, Mark."

All at once, her body went numb at the sound of a very familiar voice speaking up behind her. _Oh no…please tell me that he is not behind me. Somebody please tell me that Wade Barrett is not behind me right now. _She didn't want to look, but her curiosity got the best of her. Slowly, Amy turned halfway, and looked behind her to see who it was that was standing behind her.

"You don't need to ask for her I.D. card." Wade said. Standing there, he had himself dressed in an ice blue shirt, black slacks, black shoes, and his hair slicked back. He looked in Amy's direction, and flashed a coy grin. "This lovely young lass is my date for the evening."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head from what she caught Wade telling the doorman. _What the hell?! He is standing there, and telling some stranger that I have never met until tonight that I am his date! Without a shadow of a doubt, he is the last man that I want to be caught dead with as my date. _Not wanting to stick around, Amy turned around, and took a step towards the direction of the front doors. Her body froze from the feeling of an arm wrapping around her waist, and pulling back. Amy found herself being held against one of his sides firmly. She moved her eyes down to where his hand was on her hip, and noticed how it was holding onto her, tightly. She moved her eyes back up towards his face, and noticed how he was smirking down at her.

"Let's get going, baby." Wade smirked down at her as he started towards the front doors with her in his arms. He looked over body as he leaned his mouth towards one of her ears. "You look fantastic in that little number you have on."

Amy cringed at what he was whispering to her as she stepped inside of the building with him. Once inside the black tinted doors, she turned around, and shoved his arm off of her body. She glared up at him as her back was against a wall. "Look," she said, heatedly, "I don't know what the hell you are thinking, but I am not your date tonight. I came here with my friend, Margaret, and her three companions."

"I said that to get you in here without him having to hit on you." Wade placed a hand on one side of her head. His smirk transformed into a sensual smile as he moved his body a bit closer to hers. His tone took on a more sensual vibe while he proceeded to move his face in closer to hers. A deep, unbridled lust started to seep out of his eyes for her. "However…I am not totally against the thought of us being dates tonight. Why don't I take you up to the V.I.P suite, and show you how it feels to be with a high roller such as myself?"

"Here is my answer." Without hesitating for a moment, Amy slipped underneath his arm before he could pin her to the wall with his muscular body, and hurried up a set of crimson carpeted stairs. She reached where Elizabeth was waiting for her and looked back towards where she had left him at the foot of the stairs. "I came here with my friends, and they are the people that I intend to be with tonight."

"I will be seeing you soon." Wade replied, smiling. He leaned his side against the wall while his eyes watched her like a hawk. "I believe that the thrill of the chase is making me want to get even closer to you, Amy. This is not over yet."

"In your dreams…" Her voice mumbled out towards him. She shook her head at his behavior with her before her body proceeded down a hallway with Elizabeth walking on her right side.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Nine

Amy moved down a long hallway with Elizabeth at her side. She did her best to calm down her racing heart from what happened between herself and Mr. Barrett. _I cannot believe the nerve of that…that…ugh! I can't even think of what I want to say about him! He makes me so angry!_

_Perhaps he makes you that angry because you know that you like him just as much as he apparently likes you. _

Her blood nearly stopped from the suggestion she received from her heart. The thought of her liking someone as rude, obnoxious and arrogant as Wade made the level of frustration in her body rise much more quickly.

_You are crazy to think that I am falling for someone like Wade Barrett! _Amy did her best to tell her heart that she didn't like him at all, and that the notion that she did was just fiction. _There is no possible way that I would ever agree to being in a situation with him like that again._

_Oh really? I think that your body is telling you a completely different story, Amy. I know deep down inside that you loved it when he put his arm around you as he walked you inside, and nearly had you pinned against the wall with his strong physique-_

_That is quite enough from you! I will not listen to your ramblings for another second! I am here with my friend and her companions. I am not here as Wade Barrett's date, and I will never be his date for any reason whatsoever! _Cutting off the communication with her passionate side, Amy focused on the surroundings around her, trying to keep her mind clear of the thoughts that her heart was desperately trying to make her have.

The long hallway was consistent with black walls that had a bit of a shine to them, as well as golden chandeliers that lit the hallway, guiding the way to a nearby black door. Upon the floor, a long, red carpet led the way from the bottom of the stairs to the direction of the same door.

"Are you doing all right, Amy?"

Amy snapped herself out of her focus due to the sound of Elizabeth's voice to her, and looked towards her from where she stood. She discovered her to be looking at her with a bit of concern on her face. "Yes, Elizabeth, I am fine." Amy replied. She did her best to not allow her frustration for Wade Barrett become evident in her voice. "I am just trying to calm myself down."

"You mean try to forget what Wade almost did to you at the foot of the stairs on our way inside of the club, right?" Elizabeth asked, smiling. Her British accent caused her voice to have a slight chuckle within it as she looked to her. "I know exactly why you are being so quiet, Amy. You are trying to forget the fact that Wade has his eye set on you."

"I beg your pardon, Elizabeth?" She looked at her with a little of a quizzical expression on her face. Her hands remained at her sides as she kept on moving with her at a steady pace down the long hallway. "What do you mean that he has his eye set on me?"

"I believe that you are smart enough to know what I mean by that, Amy." Bringing them both to a stop, Elizabeth turned towards the direction of her friend's American companion. She flashed a coy grin as she softly chuckled in her voice. "It is obvious to me what is going on here with you."

"And what would that be, Elizabeth?"

"Wade Barrett is obviously chasing you around like he is because he wants you, and he has plans for you." Elizabeth kept her focus upon Amy as she stood before her in the hallway of the club they were in. "Don't you find it a little strange that ever since he met you in the pub where I was with the other girls that he has done his best to get closer to you?"

Amy started to question herself a little bit from Elizabeth's revelation to her.

Could she be telling the truth to her? Could it be that her arrival there has increased Wade Barrett's activity? Is it possible that he is falling for her even though she can't stand the sight of him?

She shook her head a bit, and focused back onto Elizabeth from where she stood with her. "Elizabeth, I don't think-"

"Are you ladies lost?"

Catching the sound of Wade's voice speaking up out of nowhere, Amy found herself unable to finish the conversation with Elizabeth. She turned her head with her companion, and gazed in the direction of where she had heard the voice.

Standing with a curious look on his face, Wade looked upon Amy and Elizabeth with no sign of cockiness or arrogance. His voice shared a similar sound that matched his facial expression even though his British accent caused his voice to sound a bit deeper. "Do you need some help in finding where the dance area of the club is?"

_Here we go, Amy. This is your next chance to really let him have it. You can do it girl. Just tell him off right here and now, and make your point clear that you don't want anything to do with him._

Hearing what her brain said to her, Amy pulled in a breath of air. She wanted desperately to tell him off in a way so that he would leave her alone for the remainder of the summer. Her mouth opened up to speak, and released her southern accent within her polite sounding voice. "Actually, Wade, we-"

"We are looking for the entrance to the club area." Elizabeth said, cutting in. "We were just trying to figure out where to go from this point."

Amy snapped her head in Elizabeth's direction, and looked at her with a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe that Elizabeth was actually giving him the kind of answer that he wanted to hear from them.

"Just go on through the black door up ahead." Wade replied, smiling.

"Thank you."

Before Amy could scold Elizabeth for what she had done, she watched her hurry off in the direction of the black door, leaving her alone there. _I am sooo going to let her have it tonight when we all get back to the summer house. _Just as the level of anger started to rise, she felt the sensation of someone's hand wrapping around her own. Her eyes moved towards the hand, and saw a hand moving its fingers in between her own. Trailing up the arm that the hand belong to, Amy widened her eyes in shock to find Wade to be there, looking down upon her.

"Now then," Wade said, smirking, "I have a special area that I want to take you to, and show how it feels like to be with someone that has everything like I do."

Amy swallowed a lump down her throat from the response she got from Wade after discovering that it was his hand that was holding onto her own. She tried to pull her hand out of his, but found him to be overpowering her, and leading her over to a section of the wall near the black door. "Wade, I am here with my-"

"Your friends will be all right for a little while." He pressed his hand against a section of the paneling, and pushed in a square before looking back at her. "Besides…I think that we need to…discuss some things."

She didn't like the sound of that. Moving her eyes at the sound of something opening up, Amy discovered a golden elevator to be there with the doors sliding open to show a much more elegant looking area for them. She glanced towards the direction of the black door moments before she felt herself pulled inside of it, quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Ten

Being pulled without warning, Amy discovered herself to be stumbling a bit. Her body crashed into something that was hard but also smooth at the same time. She discovered the feeling of a smooth material beneath her palms before she turned her gaze up to discover the eyes of Wade Barrett looking down at her.

"It seems to me, Amy," Wade said, coyly, "that you clearly want to get close to me after I told the doorman that we are each other's dates for the evening. Perhaps…you have wanted to get this close to me ever since our meeting earlier today at the pub."

All of a sudden, the inner tomboy in her started to work its way to the surface. Since she was a little girl, she wouldn't allow any boy to get close enough to her to where they could get a chance to steal a kiss from her. Hell, she kicked a boy in the nuts in the second grade when he tried to bully lunch money off of her.

Becoming fueled by unbridled rage, Amy shoved him back from her. Her eyes bore a frustrated gaze as she glared at him. "Don't hold your breath, Mr. Barrett." She replied, firmly. Amy chose to speak in a more fierce tone, trying to get the point across to him that she didn't want him to think there was a chance that she liked him.

Ding.

Amy turned her head, and discovered the doors to be sealing themselves shut, leaving her alone in the room with Wade Barrett.

"Then why did you happen to push yourself onto me like you just did?"

"Because you pulled me in here without giving me a heads up, you asshole." Crossing her arms over her chest, Amy placed herself on one side of the elevator with her back firmly against it. She continued to hold the glare on her face in his direction as she watched him, cautiously. "If I had known that you were going to abduct me from my friends, I would have made sure that I would have kicked your ass downstairs to prevent this from even happening."

"You are calling this abduction?" Wade spoke with a slight chuckle in his voice. He took a step towards her in the elevator as he had his arms at the sides of the clothes that he had on. "I don't call this abduction."

"Oh really, Wade? Then what in the hell do you call it when you take a young woman away from her friends, and to a place that she clearly does not want to go to with you?"

"I am merely borrowing you for a few moments, and then I will take you back to your friends myself."

"Borrowing?" She rolled her eyes at the answer she got to him. She thought him to becoming fuller of him with each passing moment. Each word that she heard from him seemed to have more cockiness and confidence than the one he said before. "You are the most self-absorbed man on the face of this planet."

"You think that I focus only on myself, Miss Amy?" Moving a step further, Wade placed himself right in front of her. His eyes narrowed in on the American beauty while his voice became much deeper and full of sex appeal in his British accent. "What makes you think that I can't focus on the needs of someone else?"

_Come on, Amy! Just give in to him already! I can feel you shaking from the way that he is looking at you, and getting close to your body. Just admit that you like this, and go with what you are feeling inside._

Holding the stare on her face, she looked up to him with the fierce look on her face. Her hands were balled up into fists inside of the elevator on the sides of her body. She mentally prepared herself for a possible punch in his direction. Pulling in a breath of air, Amy spoke up in her voice, letting her southern accent have a twinge of anger in it. "I don't believe I need to say anything to you about that subject."

"What is that?"

"If you truly were not self-absorbed like I claim you to be, than you would not have forced me into this elevator with you, and would not be making go with you somewhere that I have no idea where you are taking me to." Amy took a moment to notice how there was very little space between his body and hers in the closeness of the elevator. Keeping her eyes down, she pulled in a breath of air, and spoke up in a soft yet deeply frustrated tone. "Please step back from me, Mr. Barrett."

"What if I choose to not step back from you?"

"In that case…" Amy snapped her head up, and brought up one of her hands to deliver the same hook that she gave to him in the pub. However, she discovered him to be pinning that hand above her head. She looked to the hand above her head before her eyes looked back to him with an expression of shock.

"Care to try it again?"

A soft growl escaped from her mouth. She was becoming furious with this British man that she had only met earlier that day. He was the epitome of everything she despised in a man. He was cocky, arrogant, self-absorbed, and over confident for her taste.

Lifting up her other hand, Amy discovered him to be pinning it above her head as well. She looked up to see him moving her hands into one of his grasps before she looked back to him from where she stood.

"Now…" Wade moved his face in to where it was just an inch away from hers. His eyes did not hide the attraction that he felt for her as he lowered his voice even more. "I am going to tell you something right now, Amy."

"What would that be?"

"You are the type of woman that I have been waiting to meet here during my lifetime in Wales."

Without warning, a look confusion started to consume her face from catching the answer she got from him. She looked up into his eyes as her voice escaped her mouth in an almost dumbfounding tone. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me the first time, Amy. You are the type of woman that I have only dreamed of meeting. Someone that has a fire that is as hot as a thousand suns…" Becoming daring, Wade moved his body against hers to where it was barely touching her body. His face moved in a bit to where his mouth was just an inch away from her own. "…Someone that has the fire to meet the one in my own heart."

Her body tightened up all over from finding his body so close to be touching hers in the elevator, as well as from seeing his mouth so close to her own. She couldn't deny that she was starting to fall for him. He was so different from the men back home. The one quality that she wanted in a man that he had was that he was being bold with her. No man back in her hometown would ever consider doing something like this with her.

Amy proceeded to speak up, wanting to tell him off in hopes of him backing away from her body. Before she could utter a single world, she found his mouth cutting off the words that were coming out of her mouth. She blinked her eyes a few times out of shock from feeling his hot lips sealing hers into a deep kiss with him. Every fiber of her being tried to fight off what he was doing to her, but found it becoming increasingly hard for her to ignore the feelings he was causing inside of her. She shivered as his hands trailed down her arms, and came to rest on her hip. Her hands slowly came down from the wall, and moved on top of his shoulder blades.

Ding.

She paid no attention to the elevator making another ding sound, signaling that the doors would be open. Throwing her tomboy side out the window, Amy begun to allow herself to get lost in the moment with the very man that she should be not doing this with. Her mouth returned the kiss back to him, allowing her inner passions for him to come out in it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she found him to be picking her up by her round ass, and carrying her out of the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Eleven

With her arms wrapped around the back of Wade's neck, Amy found herself unable to full realize that she was making out with the one man in all of Wales that she shouldn't be doing this with. Her body remained hoisted in the air with his hands supporting her by holding her ass on the outside of her dress. Without warning, her back sensed the sensation of it being pressed against a smooth wall. She noticed him pulling back a little in the kiss, but could feel his lips hovering over her own.

"You are indeed the woman for me, Amy." Wade said, softly. His voice came out more huskily and full of a sexual need for her. "I have never met someone quite like you. You are one in a million." He moved his lips down to a side of her neck, and started to kiss against her soft skin with the same passion he had used to kiss her on the mouth. "There is not another person out there for me."

Her body raged with desire for him. He was making things come to life in her that she didn't know existed. Sharp breaths of air escaped from her mouth as she leaned her head back against the same wall that her back was pressing against. Her hands moved onto his back, holding onto the soft fabric of his shirt.

_Open your eyes, Amy! You are doing the one thing that you have always said that you would never do! Look at yourself!_

Amy found herself being assaulted by the rational side of her brain that had disappeared the moment that Wade had sealed her into a rather hot kiss in the elevator. Deciding to go with what her rational side wanted her to do, she opened her eyes.

Staring down at her, her reflection was before her eyes with her body being against the wall, and her legs wrapped around his waist. He was moving his hands up and down her back while his lips were moving sensually against her neck.

_What in the hell am I doing?! I can't be doing this with him! He is the kind of man that I have always hated during my time over in America. I need to get the hell away from him before this goes any farther. _The realization of what she was doing at that moment made her come back to reality. She had to get away from him before this went further between them. Even though she got her mind back, her body was not going to stop liking what he was doing to her. Amy struggled to speak up with the way he was treating her. Her eyes started to close once more as she started to slip back into the passionate feelings she was having for him, unable to truly speak up.

Knock.

Catching the sound of a knock at a nearby door, Amy flung her eyes wide open. She noticed him to not be kissing her on the neck anymore. Her eyes watched him turn his attention towards the door that was opposite of where the elevator doors to the office were. She watched him look back towards her as she pulled in a breath of air. "Wade," She said, softly, "I think you better go answer the door." She thought that getting him to answer the door would allow her time to figure out how to get the hell out of their before anything else happened between them.

"I know I should." Wade moved his face in closer to hers, and pressed his forehead against hers. His voice came out in a highly sensual whisper, expressing his feelings for her. "However…I would rather ignore it, and spend the entire night making love to you right here in my office."

Knock.

Slowly, Amy felt him lower her down onto her feet. She waited for him to walk away from her before her hands straightened out her dress. Her mind raced with a million questions about what she had been doing at that moment. She never thought that she would allow herself to do what she had done with him. He was able to make her go crazy with lust and passion. Amy looked back towards him, and found him to be opening up a door in the office.

"Yes?" Wade asked, opening the door. He looked upon one of his bouncers, Heath Slater, as he stood there with a slightly annoyed look on his face. A few moments earlier, he was locked in a very passion filled moment with the lovely Amy, and now he was fighting the urge to hit him for disturbing what they were doing. "What is it, Heath?"

"Well," Heath said, calmly, "we have an issue downstairs in the club." He felt a little unsure of telling him this since he seemed to be angry with him coming knocking on the door. "There is a group of girls downstairs trying to find their friend, and they are adamant that she is in the club right now."

"That would be me, sir." Deciding this would be the chance for her to escape before anything else happened between Wade and herself, Amy stepped up with her hands at her sides, as well as her purse on her shoulder still despite what she had done with Wade. She watched Wade and Heath turn their attention to her while she remained calm. "I came here with a group of friends…but Mr. Barrett brought me here to his office for a while without giving me the chance to inform them of where I was going. I think it would be best if I return to them before they worry about me anymore."

"Very well." Heath stepped to the side, and gestured down the stairs. "Just head down the stairs, miss. They will be down at the bottom since that is where I left them."

"Thank you." Amy made her way towards the open doorway. A sense of freedom started to come over her as she stepped over the threshold. She would soon be with her friends, and she could put what Wade had done with her behind her. Without warning, one of her hands was grabbed in an iron grip. She turned around quickly, and found Wade to be standing there, looking down at her as she had gone down a couple of stairs.

"I believe…that I am going to make sure you make it to your friends in one piece." Wade said, desperate to not leave her side. He slipped his fingers in between her own as he looked back to Heath. "Close the door to my office, and report back to the other bouncers in the club."

"Yes, sir." Heath replied.

Her chance at freedom seemed to disappear from finding Wade determined to not leave her side. She looked at his as he moved down the stairs beside her. "Wade," she said, managing her courage to the surface, "this is not necessary."

"I believe that a man needs to be at the side of his lady to keep her safe…and to also make her feel very special."

_Hold the fucking phone! He is calling me his lady now?! Is that what I just heard come out of his mouth?! _The possibility of him telling that to her friends on the dance floor made things a little scarier for her. She swore to them that she would never ever allow herself to get close to him, and here she was, holding his hand after a moment of intense making out. Before she could speak up, she found herself moving down the stairs with him leading the way.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Twelve

Frantic thoughts started to run through her head. She had to get away from him before they got down to the dance floor. The thought of her friend seeing her with him made her shake with fear and uncertainty. Moving down a few more steel stairs, Amy reached a flat area on the stairs that was in the shape of a large metal square that was big enough for her to move around on, as well as move away from him. She managed to get her hand out of his by pulling it out of the iron grip he had. "Wade," she said, firmly, "you need to realize something right now."

"What would that be, Amy?" Wade asked, turning his full attention onto her. "We need to get down to your friends before they come looking for us."

"That is the thing! There is no us, Wade!" She felt highly frustrated with the situation growing between him and her. They had made out, but she didn't consider that grounds for him to be saying that they were a couple. Amy brought her hands up to her face, and rubbed it a bit before she dropped them, showing the same frustration rising to the surface in her face. "Wade, we are not a couple, okay?! There is no we!"

"You were not trying to stop what was happening up in the office a few moments ago."

"That is because you caught me off guard." She sighed, letting out a breath of annoyance. Amy made her way over to one of the guard rails and leaned over it. Her eyes looked down towards the direction of the ground from where she was.

Being suspended very high in the air, the view of people dancing about with multi-colored lights going all around the area could be seen as clear as day.

Amy closed her eyes, and let out a breath of air as she kept her head bowed down. "Wade…don't get me wrong on this. I did like what happened in the office upstairs." She brought her head up, and turned around to face him. "However, I don't think-"

"You don't think what?" Wade asked, moving in closer. He brought his frame close to hers, and moved his hands on either side of her body. His eyes gazed deeply into her eyes from where he was nestled right in front of her. The high level of sensuality he had in his voice earlier when he spoke to her during their intense making out was evident. "If you liked what we did up in my office, why are you trying to fight things?"

Her heart started racing once more from seeing him right in front of her once again. She was finding it hard to not find herself shivering all over from their closeness. Amy noticed how her muscles were tightening up, and her mouth was watering a bit. Fighting as much as she could, she pulled in a breath of air, and spoke with a shaky tone in her voice. "You are not the type of guy that I need, Wade. You…you are full of yourself…obnoxious…arrogant…and…" Her voice went silent due to the feeling his sensual lips locking against hers once more. Upon contact, she took notice of how her body seemed to melt against his frame. Amy's arms seemed to find their way up around his neck once more, and held onto him, gently. She shivered due to the sensation of his hands moving up and down the back of her halter swing dress.

_Come on, Amy! Snap out of this! You have to get out of this mess, and focus on getting to where Elizabeth and the others are waiting on you!_

Although her mind was being clear about what she needed to do, she found it becoming extremely difficult to do. There was something about the way that he kissed her and touched her that made her want to hold onto him much more. Slowly, she discovered his tongue sliding its way inside of her mouth, and rolling around with hers. A soft moan slipped out of her mouth among the loud music playing downstairs as she held onto the kiss with him, massaging his tongue with her own. Slowly, she managed out of the kiss with him as she fought to catch her breath. Her eyes blinked several times before they could focus on his looking down at her.

"Even though I may not be the kind of man that you are used to," Wade said, calmly, "I know that you are the right woman for me." He kept his eyes focused on hers while the skin of his forehead pressed against the soft skin on her forehead. The need he had inside of his body for her greatly outweighed any other possible feeling he might have at the moment. "I can be the kind of many that you want me to be. All I ask…is that you give me the chance to become that man."

Amy discovered herself to be in a situation she was not prepared for. She had not planned on him asking for her to give him a chance to be the person she wants to be with. Her mouth pulled in a breath of air, and swallowed it down with a lump in her throat. She focused on his gaze as her body remained there with his pressing against hers. "Wade…"

"Please, Amy…There is not another woman that I want to be with. You are the only person that I want to be with tonight, and I don't plan to give up on you anytime in the future to come."

She watched him slowly ease himself back from her, and moved towards the direction of the stairs. _What the hell am I going to do? I really like the chemistry that he and I share, but I know that he is not the kind of person that I need to be getting close with. _A new dilemma was taking place inside of her body. Amy wanted so much for things to go back so that way there were much easier on her. Her heart wanted her to go after him, but her brain wanted her to stand up to him like she had been earlier.

Keeping her focus on him, she found him to be looking back to her with him standing at the top of the stairs with a look of need for her in his eyes. She lowered her gaze, and discovered him to be extending one of his hands in her direction.

_Don't you dare take his hand, Amy! You need to walk right by him, and go down those stairs without so much as looking back at him!_

As much as she wanted to, Amy knew deep down inside that she couldn't refuse him. There was no way that she could walk away from him after all that has happened leading up to that moment with him. She couldn't turn her back on him. Taking in a breath of air, Amy moved towards him, and slid her hand inside of his grasp, gently. She watched their fingers intertwine with one another before her gaze looked back up to him.

"Well," Wade said, smiling, "let's make our entrance to the club."

She nodded her head to him, and proceeded down the stairs with him leading the way with their hands holding onto one another, unwilling to let the other one go.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Thirteen

_What in the hell am I doing?! I should not be doing this! I should not be going down these stairs with the one man in the world that is the most rude, self-centered, egotistical douche bag that I have ever met in my entire life!_

Amy knew that what she was doing was wrong. She shouldn't be letting him take control of the situation like she was at the present moment. He was the kind of man that her mother, as well as all of her American friends, would tell her to run away from. His type is bad for leading a girl on, and then revealing to her that he was just using the girl as a conquest. Why would he be any different from the many others that her friends had told her about? Is there a chance that he might be different?

Reaching the dance floor of the club, Amy took a moment to assess the situation she was in with Wade. She discovered that the floor was pretty packed with people dancing with one another very closely. Her eyes noticed how some couples were pretty…open to the thought of displaying their affections publicly to one another.

"So," Wade asked, loudly, "what do you think of my club, Miss Amy?" He chose to speak with a louder voice due to the loud music blasting around them. His mouth remained close to a side of her head near one of her ears as his British accent dripped from the words that flowed from his mouth. "It is certainly something different from the clubs back in states."

"You could say that, Wade." Amy replied. She spoke in a voice that was just as loudly as the one he had used to make contact with her. She turned and looked towards his face as her one hand remained firmly within his grasp. "I can tell that you run a loose operation here with the guests that come here to party."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" She motioned with her head in the direction of the very couple she had seen, and watched him look in the direction. Her eyes followed where his was looking in, and noticed how the man was basically having the girl to be in the same position she was in with him upstairs in his office. Images of their hot yet brief, intimate encounter started to run in her head, reminding her of the chemistry they had.

_You can't deny the feelings you have for, Mr. Barrett, Amy. _Her heart whispered to her, tempting her with feelings of passion and lust that she was trying to keep at bay. _You loved it when he took charge of the situation with you in the elevator, and how his mouth tasted against your own. Even when you were standing on the flat area on the stairs just a few moments ago, you were quivering and shaking when his tongue eased itself right in-_

_That is enough from you! _Amy snapped at the thoughts that her more passionate side was trying to get her to think of. _I am not going to allow myself to sink down to your level. I am not the kind of woman to throw caution to the wind, and give into lusts and desires._

_Oh really? Then how about you explain to me about the encounter in the office, and on the metal steps then? I would love to hear how you plan to explain to me, as well as to your friends, about you not giving into the very emotions that you allowed yourself to feel upstairs with him._

Amy found herself in a state of confusion. She didn't know how to answer her heart, or even what to say in response to what it was suggesting to her. After a few moments, she realized that her passions were right. She did give into the heat of the moment with Wade, and that she did not even care to think rationally of her actions with him. One of her hands came up to her face, and slid over her eyes, trying to shield herself from watching the display of affection anymore from the nearby couple. _Perhaps if I hold my hand up like this, the images will just-_

"Excuse me, Amy."

Before she could say, or even react, to what Wade said to her, she noticed his hand slipping away from her own. She lowered her hand down, and turned her attention towards the direction where she had heard his feet moving in.

Wade stood before the couple with a glare on his face. He reached out with one of his hands, and turned the man around, separating him from his female companion. "Look, Pal," Wade said, heatedly, "your little fuck buddy and you are to get out of this club right now."

"Oh come on dude!" the man said, upset with Wade's decision for him to leave with his date for the evening. "We weren't doing anything wrong. Can't we just-"

"I said get out."

Amy stood in complete awe and amazement at the situation. She had never thought that Wade would go so far as to send some people leaving after a suggestion she had made about their behavior. Watching the couple head for the door, thoughts of his demeanor changing started to fill her mind. Perhaps there was more to him than meet the eye. Amy started to wonder if there was more to him than just the arrogant, rich boy persona she got off of him.

"Hey there, good looking."

Catching the sound of a male voice with a British accent speaking to her, Amy turned, and found a man about Barrett's age to be standing on one side of her, wearing the cheesiest outfit that a man could wear into a club to pick up women. She rolled her eyes at seeing him there, and shoved him back a bit with her hands. "Don't bother me." She said, firmly.

"Oh come on, love." The man said, smirking. He reached out, and grabbed her left hand before she could pull it back. "Let's have a little dance."

"I said leave me alone!" She pulled on wrist that he had a hold of. Amy was not about to dance with some stranger that was clearly only wanting to get sex from her. She pulled and pulled on her wrist to where the man was tightening his grip. Knowing that she didn't have another choice, her right hand balled up, and punched the man in a side of his face. Her eyes watched in amazement as it had no effect on him. "What the-"

"Dumb slut!"

Before another word could escape her mouth, she felt the stinging sensation of a hand going across a side of her face. She fell down onto the ground, holding where the man had slapped her really hard. One of her hands came up, and held where the man had hit her really hard. Her ears caught the sound of something that sounded like thunder. Lifting her head, Amy looked over her shoulder and noticed a blur beside her. She followed its direction to see who it was.

A few feet from her, Wade had grabbed a hold of the man by the collar of his shirt, and lifted him in the air. He showed nothing but ferocity and anger in his direction, matching the tone that his voice changed to. "You dare put your hands on my girl?!"

Amy widened her eyes at him saying that out loud among the people there at the club. _Oh no! This is not good! Please don't let the other girls be around to see this! _She quickly looked around the nearby area to see what is going on, and glanced in a direction that was about five feet behind the man that Wade was holding up.

Nestled among the other onlookers there, Margaret, Elizabeth, Amanda and Ashley were watching on with both looks of amazement at Wade's announcement, and looks of pure fear at the growing situation.

Amy cringed at them hearing what Wade said. She knew that there would be no way that she could live this down now that he had made a proclamation about her being his girl.

"I am going to show you what I think of men who try to hurt my woman!"

Moving her eyes back up towards Wade's direction, she noticed him throwing the man into the center of the floor that know had been emptied out by the people. She swallowed a lump down her throat at watching him with the man on the floor.

"It is not my fault that your girl is a dumb slut who doesn't know what she is missing out on with me!" The man screamed out, holding his hands up in a submissive position. "Please man! Just let me go!"

"Not after that comment, you jerkoff." Wade growled. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows as he watched the man getting to his feet with his hands up in a submissive position still. His eyes glared at him with pure, unbridled anger. Shaking his head, he delivered a hard punch to a side of his face, knocking him down to the ground.

Amy's eyes watched the man fall down towards the direction of the ground, and landing hard on his back. Finding the man not getting back up, she swallowed a lump down her throat. _Wow…he has a fierce punch like I do. _Keeping her eyes on the fallen man, she was taken by surprise due to the feeling of a set of arms picking her body up. Amy took a moment to realize that it was Wade picking her up from the hard wood floor. She looked towards his eyes from where he was holding her. "What are you-"

"I am getting us out of here." Wade replied, firmly. "I have medical supplies at my home that I need to put on you from what that asshole did." He turned, and looked at six bouncers coming up in his direction, focusing on them. "I want this piece of trash thrown out back with the whore he walked in with!"

_Oh no! I can't go with him! There is no telling what is going to happen if he takes me to his home where it is just him and I! _Amy tried to speak up but found her voice unable to come out due to the quick motions of him heading towards a side exit door with her in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Fourteen

Frantic feelings started to course through her veins at the thought of Wade taking her to his home, and away from her friends. _I have to get away from him! I cannot let myself go to his home where it will just be him and I with no one else around more than likely._

_What is so wrong with that?_ The passionate side of her kicked in, interrupting her moment of panic and fear of being along with Wade again. _You didn't seem to mind it earlier when he had you upstairs in his office, as well as on the stairway with no one else around to see you. _

_I didn't have the willpower to stop what I was doing. I had no control over what Wade was making me do. It was a moment of weakness, and-_

_A moment of weakness, my ass! You knew very well what you were doing, and you were enjoying every moment of it from when he kissed to you to how he had you right in his office with you pinned to a wall, and his hands roaming your body. You cannot deny the chemistry between him and you, Amy, and I am pretty sure that he feels the same-_

_Don't even finish that sentence! I don't need you whispering tempting thoughts or images of Wade and me together as a couple inside my head. He is not the kind of man that I want to have in my life. He...He is the kind of man that I have always avoided all of my life. _The sound of a door opening up caught her attention. Snapping herself into reality, Amy discovered herself to be moving towards the direction of a 2013 Crimson Red Mercedes-Benz with Wade's arms firmly around her body, keeping her off the ground.

_Oh really? You think that you can keep avoiding someone that obviously is not about to give up on chasing you? Why don't you try and get him to let you go right now, and let you be on your way with your friends then? _A soft chuckle escaped from her passionate side, echoing inside of her brain. _Face it, Amy. You don't want him to let you go, and stop this chasing game he has going with you. You want nothing more than to be with the very man that you have always promised to stay away from. _

__She wanted to scream at her heart, silencing its whisperings and temptations. However, Amy found herself unable to say a single word to keep that side of her under lock and key. She knew that it was completely right in every word that it said to her. Amy wanted to be close to him despite her attempts to keep the distance between him and her. He was everything that she shouldn't fall for, but he was making her feel things that she had never felt before in her entire life. None of the boys back in America had done even half of what he had done for her.

"Here we go."

The sound of Wade's British accent coming out in his deep voice caught her attention before the feeling of his black leather seats did against her body that had only her swing dress covering it. She took a moment to look around, and noticed how she was now sitting in the passenger side seat of his convertible vehicle. Her eyes glanced back over one of her shoulders, and noticed the top to be moving back into a compartment, exposing the clear night sky overhead. Amy looked towards the direction of her lap, and found his hands to be securing a seat belt there. "Wade," she asked, looking to him in confusion, "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?" Wade asked, closing her passenger side door. "I am going to take you to my home so that way I can see about looking at that mark on your face, and see if that ponce did anything else to hurt you."

The realization that Wade was planning to take her to his home came back to her in a tidal wave. She remembered now the reason why she was fighting so hard with the passionate side of her body: Wade was planning to take her to his home, and away from her friends that were there with her. This was her one chance to keep that from happening. She swallowed a lump down her throat, and managed to speak up in a more calm way. "Wade, I don't think that is necessary." Her voice came out in a slight trembling tone while she had a calm look within her eyes. "I mean, I am sure that I am not that badly hurt."

"I will be the judge of that, Amy." Wade moved himself around the front of his vehicle to the driver side door. He pulled the door open, and moved his body into the driver side seat, pulling the door shut behind him. His eyes focused on his own seat belt as he grasped a hold of it. "I don't live too far away from here. So, the drive won't be too long at all."

"Wade, I have friends here. They are going to be worried if they can't find me."

"I will have one of my boys tell them where you are heading." One of his hands reached down, and pressed down a button where the ignition slot was nestled. He turned his attention back towards her, and focused on the look of concern growing on her face. His hardened face softened slightly as he gazed into her eyes. Wade reached over, and brushed several of his fingers against the area on her face where the jerk in the club had hit her due to her wish to not dancing with him. "Amy, you are safe with me. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

_I am pretty sure that if you take me away from here that something is going to happen indeed. _Shivers ran through her body from the sensation of his fingers touching the soft skin on her face where she had been slapped by the man in the club a few minutes earlier. Amy swallowed a lump down her throat as she focused her eyes on him. A growing need was starting to grow in the pit of her stomach. She loved feeling him touching her skin. There was almost an immediate fiery sensation burning through her skin from the mere contact of his fingers against her face. Feeling him pull his fingers from her face, Amy watched him shift the car into reverse. She turned her eyes in the direction of the club doors, and found no one to be rushing out there from her group of her friends. She watched the door of the club for a moment before Wade drove her away from the building, and onto the road with the night sky overhead.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Fifteen

Nestled in the passenger side seat of Wade Barrett's convertible Mercedes-Benz, Amy held her hands in the lap of her dress she had worn that night to go to the club with her childhood friend and her companions. Her head was hanging down slightly with her eyes looking upon the tops of her hands. She could feel the stinging sensation of the slap that the man had given to her face tingling as her eyes started to close. _What in the hell am I doing? I should not be in this vehicle at this very moment. I should be back with Margaret and the other girls, not alone with the very person that I told them that I would never allow myself to be alone with. _

_Why do you continue to fight the feelings that you have for him? _Her heart asked, slipping into her thoughts. It could tell that she was feeling bad for allowing herself to be taken away by the club by Wade Barrett. _Is it really such a bad thing if for once that you allow someone else to take care of you like you need to be cared for?_

_You don't seem to get the point! _Amy snapped at her passionate side for butting into her thoughts in the first place. She didn't really want to hear its opinion on what was going on, nor did she ask for its opinion at all. Keeping her head down, Amy continued to speak to her heart from the confines of her mind. _It is not that I don't like being helped. I do like it when someone else helps me out when I need it. That shows that they care._

_Then why in the hell is it such a big deal if Mr. Wade Barrett happens to be the very person that can help you out when you need it? He is taking you somewhere that he can take care of you after he just kicked the ass of a jerk that was going to hurt you a lot worse than he did with that slap to your face. Is it really all that bad?_

_Don't get me wrong. I do appreciate his willingness to help me out in this situation that I have gotten myself into. However…he is someone that I just can't seem to trust._

_Why is that?_

_I don't know why…but there is something about him that doesn't seem quite right. _Amy lifted her head up a bit, and looked through some of her strands that hung down beside her head towards the direction of the driver side seat.

Nestled behind the wheel of his vehicle, Wade kept his eyes to the road as he drove them at a steady yet quick pace. Both of his strong hands were wrapped around the leather material of the steering wheel as he guided the car down the road in front of them.

_There is just something about him that doesn't seem…normal. _

_He is like the other rich snobs back in the states, Amy. There is nothing different from him and those douche bags…except that he seems to care for you._

_That is not it… _Amy turned her eyes towards the night sky overhead, and focused on the blanket of stars that were blinking against the black sky. _I can't quite put my finger on it, but there is just something off about him. He-_

"How are you feeling, Amy?"

Amy's line of communication with her mind broke due to the sound of Wade's voice echoing inside of her mind. She took in a breath of air, and looked over towards him. Her eyes discovered him to be looking at her with a sincere look of concern there. Pulling in a breath of air, she swallowed a lump down her throat before she spoke. "I am doing okay, Wade." Amy replied, softly. Her southern accent was noticeable in the whispery tone that she had chosen to use. "Other than the stinging sensation on the side of my face where that guy hit me, I am doing pretty well for the moment."

"I apologize for what that jerkoff did to you in there." Wade replied. Shaking his head, he looked back to the road with a tone of frustration creeping into his British sounding voice. "I should have known that he was bound to do something like this tonight."

"You knew him?"

"His name happens to be Dolph. He is this egotistical air-head that moved here when he was a little boy, and he thinks that he is god's gift to women." Wade chuckled a bit in his voice as he spoke up. "I think the only gift he is would be the gift of stupidity in human form."

Catching the sound of his chuckle, Amy found herself also chuckling a bit. She noticed herself warming up to him a bit on the ride to his home as she kept her hands in her lap. "So…have you had trouble with him before in the past?"

"I have…but I decided to let it slide since he told me that he would not do it again." Reaching a stop sign, Wade brought the car to a stop, gently. "There was something that was telling me that he was bad news, but I thought that I was wrong."

"You can't beat yourself over a jerk like him, Wade." She watched him turn his eyes over to her. Amy did her best to not seem like she was trying to hit on him, but managed to show that she was being sincere in her words to him. "It is not your fault that this happened tonight. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I suppose your right." Wade reached over, and cupped the side of her face that was stinging a bit. He rubbed the tip of his thumb against her soft skin. A soft chuckle escaped from his mouth as he looked to her. "Well…at least there is one good thing that came of his stupid ass actions."

Amy swallowed a lump down her throat from feeling his hand on the side of her face. The sensation of his skin against hers had started to bring flashbacks of their encounters both in his office and on the stairs of the club. She noticed how her desire for him had started to build back up inside of her. _I have got to stop this! I cannot give into what my desires and lusts want me to do right now. _Swallowing a lump down her throat, Amy worked her mouth a bit before her words could come out of her mouth. "May I ask what it is that is the one good thing that has happened because of what he did?"

"I am taking you home with me tonight." Winking at her, Wade sat back on his side, and motioned in a direction. "There is where we are heading."

Amy pulled her eyes away from him despite the amount of shock she was in from hearing his answer to her question. Her eyes fell upon a huge, gray stoned castle home on top of a hill with torches burning on several areas outside of the castle walls. _Am I dreaming…or am I looking right at something that seems to be something from every dream I have had of me being a princess from the dark ages? _Her curiosity started to kick in. She had dreams so many times of her being in a castle like the one she was looking at from Wade's car, and now she was heading towards it. As she pondered on things, Amy discovered him to be moving them ever closer towards it.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Sixteen

Pulling up in front of the massive castle estate, Amy focused her gaze upon the strong structure that she was nestled in front of inside of Wade's car.

The tall structure was a little intimidating from how tall it was, as well as from the feeling that many things had happened there from centuries in the past. Several of the windows that faced her direction had crimson curtains with golden trim on them covering them, concealing the interior of the place Wade called home.

_I think that this was a mistake. _Amy's conscious whispered to her, voicing her concern for what she was gazing upon. _There is something not quite right about this place. I can't explain it…but there is something…dark that I am getting from it._

_You are telling me now?! I knew this was a bad idea from the moment that he placed me in this passenger side seat! _Amy felt highly frustrated with her conscious. She didn't want to leave her friends at the night club at all. She wanted to be back with them, and head to the vacation home that she was going to be staying in for the summer. However, she was not so lucky. Now, she was sitting in an expensive convertible car with a man that has managed to get her to go along with him in going through. Her eyes looked upon the estate with nervousness and uncertainty.

"Home sweet home."

Catching the sound of Wade speaking up, breaking the silence, Amy blinked herself out of the stare she was in. She turned her head, and watched him getting out of the vehicle on his side of it. Her eyes watched him walk around to where she was before she looked down towards the direction of the seatbelt on her body. She reached down towards it, and unsnapped it. Amy straightened herself up, and turned to open the door.

"Allow me, Amy." Wade said, softly. He opened up her door for her, and showed his hand to her. He flashed a charming smile as he stood there, waiting for her to take his hand. "Let's get inside the castle, and take a look at that mark on your face."

To be honest, Amy felt hesitant to take his hand. She knew that he wanted to help her out with what happened to her in the club with Dolph hitting her. Even though she was thankful that he wanted to take care of her, there was something about him that was not right to her. She swallowed a lump down her throat and managed to put her hand into his. Her body removed itself from the passenger side seat to a standing position beside Wade's body. She looked up to the castle while her ears listened to him shutting the door back. "Wade," she asked, "how did you manage to land a castle like this as your home?" She turned, and focused her attention in his direction.

"That is an interesting story, Amy." He kept a hold on the hand that she gave to him as he walked her in the direction of the large front doors of his castle home. "You see, this castle belonged to my great-great-great grandfather. He built this castle with his own hands with the help of the serfs and guards that he had with him."

"Wait…your ancestor was a nobleman?"

"He was lord over this region, Amy." He glanced over at her as he kept moving with her to his home. His eyes moved back towards the castle, and gazed upon it as he continued to talk to her. "He was a great man. He ruled over this region with a kind heart and a strong fist. No one got by him that did anything wrong in his eyes. He always made sure to deal out the best punishment that he could that would not cause the person to be in agonizing pain unless that person had murdered someone in the village that is now the town."

"Your ancestor sounds like he was a good man, Wade." She looked up towards the structure, taking it in for a moment longer. "Did the lady of the castle also rule beside him with a kind heart as well?" Her ears caught the sound of no words coming from Wade's direction. She turned her head, and focused her attention onto him.

Stopping from moving a step further, a look of sadness spread across his face while his head was tilted down towards the ground with his eyes looking towards it.

"Wade?" She suddenly realized that she had hit a nerve with him from how he had changed from her. Pulling in a breath, Amy took a moment to soften her voice before she spoke up. "You don't have to tell me if-"

"It's okay, Amy." Bringing his head up, a soft sigh escaped from his mouth as he looked up towards the castle with a tear in his eyes. "My ancestor did fall in love with a young woman who was a fiery lass. She was as beautiful as she was fiery. They were to be married when an unknown assailant had broken into her room when she was asleep…and slit her throat."

"Oh…I am so sorry, Wade. I didn't know-"

"It's okay." He sniffled a bit as he managed to blink the tears away from his eyes. "My ancestor was heartbroken by what had happened to the woman that he loved so much that he left this castle to the next person in line for it." Turning towards her, he looked to her from where he stood. His eyes had a look of unconditional love pouring out of them for her. "The fact of knowing that the woman that he loved so much being dead because of who he was made him want to change, and become someone else."

Her heart nearly fell from seeing the way that he was looking at her at the moment. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, and comfort him. However, there was a feeling inside of her that was making her not do it. She looked to him from where she was standing as she took in a breath of air. "What happened to him, Wade?"

"No one knows really. It is sort of the big family mystery of things of what happened to him." Wade took a moment to gather his thoughts before he managed his charming smile for her once more. "Come on…Let's get you inside, and take a look at your face to see if a bruise is going to forming there in the morning."

Deep down, Amy knew he was only doing this so that way he could keep from thinking about what happened to his ancestor and the lady that his ancestor cared so much for. She nodded her head up and down to him, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, letting him know in her own way that she was giving him comfort. Her body resumed its pace, and headed off towards the front doors with him by her side.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Seventeen

Stepping over the threshold of Wade's home, Amy took a moment for her to move a little more into the home before her eyes could focus on the place she was in.

From where she stood, the walls of the castle's foyer were made of the same rock that was on the outside. Several large, as well as expensive, paintings and portraits hung on the walls of the building that dated back from several to hundreds of years. A grand staircase made of dark oak was nestled about five feet from where she stood with Wade with the same kind of wood being in the floors.

_Oh my god! This place looks so beautiful! _Amy took a few steps from Wade's body as she walked a bit more into foyer where the cathedral ceiling hung overhead with a brass chandelier hanging down from it, hovering 7 feet above her body. She took in the opened area for a moment with awe in her eyes before her conscious started to kick in, interrupting her moment of bliss.

_Amy, I think you need to get the hell out of here. _The rational side of her did not want her to stay there a moment longer. Its voice spoke to her with a little bit of nervousness residing within its voice. _There is something about this place that does not seem right. I can't put my finger on it, but this place has a familiar feeling to it. _

After taking in what her consciousness was telling her, Amy started to realize something.

This castle had a familiar feeling to it. From the walls to the paintings, as well as the dark oak floors, everything had a familiar sensation to it. It poured out to her, informing her that she had been there before even though this was the first time that she had ever been there.

_I am starting to get the sense of that as well. _Amy pulled in a breath of air as she let the surroundings sink inside of her. An eerie feeling of being there when having just arrived there started to sink in. _There is something a bit off about this place. This is the first time that I have been here, but…I feel like I have been here before. Why-_

"So," Wade said, closing the door, "what do you think of my home, Amy?"

Catching the sound of Wade's voice breaking the silence, as well as the sound of the door shutting, Amy turned herself around from where she stood in the dead center of the foyer. She focused her eyes upon his from where she remained, and allowed the sensation of awe to come onto her face, expressing how she was feeling and trying to hide her insecurities about being there. "I think your home is beautiful, Wade." Amy replied. She spoke with her gentle voice, using a sincere tone of amazement. Although she was unsure about being there, she couldn't deny how she was in awe and wonder of his home. "I have only seen pictures in books of places as beautiful as this place is."

"I appreciate your kind words, Amy." He made his way up to her, and stood before her. Choosing to give them space, his eyes focused in on her face where she had been hit with hard force.

There was a faint sign of a bruise trying to form there although only someone with superior vision in the right light could tell where the bruise was at that moment.

"It seems that your bruise won't be as bad as I first thought." Wade reached up, and touched the spot where the bruise was trying to form. He didn't wish for her to have any kind of mark upon her skin. She was too beautiful for that. "However, I have something that might try to keep it from coming to the surface."

Amy looked at him a bit curiously as she remained there with his hand lingering away from her skin on her cheeks. _He has something that will keep a bruise from coming to my face? I am not sure if there is something that can truly do something like that. _She took a moment to find her voice before she focused on him. "Wade, with all due respects, I am not fully aware of any kind of medicine that could do such a thing as keep a bruise from surfacing."

"Well, this is an old family remedy for doing the job." Wade walked towards the direction of the stairs, and stopped at the bottom. He turned his gaze back towards her from where he stood, and extended one of his hands towards her. "Shall we?"

_You should just turn away, and make a run for it, Amy! _Her conscious was literally screaming at her, trying to get her to get out of there. _This is a red flag! There is something seriously wrong with him, and you need to get out of here before anything else happens!_

She couldn't deny how suspicious Wade was acting towards her. Although she found his offer to be nothing short of generous, there was something still not quite right about this. First, he took her away from her friends almost as soon as she was hit. Second, he brings her to a place that she feels like she has been there before even though she has never been there before in her entire life. Now, he was wishing to perform an old remedy on her that would rid her of the bruise that was trying to form on her skin. Her brain was screaming at her to turn away before anything else went down, and not look back. However, her heart was wishing her to take his hand. There was something in his eyes that told her that he wouldn't hurt her at all. Deciding against what her rational thinking wanted her to do, Amy walked across the hardwood floor towards the stairs. The sound of her feet thudding against the hardwood alerted her of what she was doing. One of her hands reached out, and slipped within his grasp, gently.

"Very well." Wade said, smiling. "I promise you that you are safe here."

_I will be the judge of that. _Amy glanced around the place a bit more nervously due to her decision to take him up on the offer keeping her bruise from coming to her face. She looked towards him before her body began to follow his up the grand staircase of his castle home.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Eighteen

Making her way up the stairs, Amy swallowed a golf ball size lump down her throat as she kept moving with Wade up the stairs. She glanced at him looking up the stairs before her eyes started to glance around the area she was in.

Upon the stone walls of the castle, several art pieces caught her attention. Hanging about eight feet above her head on the wall, a portrait of a young man dressed in royal clothing fitting a lord or someone of high status was looking ahead with a sad, empty look in his eyes.

_He looks so sad. _Amy pondered on the way that he was looking out. She could tell that he had a faraway look on his face, as well as in eyes, that told her that he had lost something or someone very dear to him. _I feel so sorry for him._

_How can you feel sorry for someone that you have never met before, Amy? _The rational side of her head spat back at her sincere thought of sadness coming from the painting. _This is merely just a piece of art, and it has no emotion locked inside of it._

_You are wrong…I can tell things about certain paintings. Even though you claim that there is nothing special about this art piece, I can see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. Those emotions are trapped in that painting and will not be set free because of what happened to him. _She held firm in her belief about the painting. She knew with all of her heart that something horrible happened to make this man feel nothing but pain, suffering, and sadness. Her heart cried out to the portrait, wishing that the man could hear her concern for her.

"You all right, Amy?" Wade asked, reaching the top of the stairs with her at his side. Maintaining the British accent in his voice, he turned towards her with a curious look in his eyes. "I haven't really heard from you since we started up these stairs. Are you feeling sickly?"

She snapped herself back to reality from catching the sound of Wade's voice speaking up towards her. Blinking her eyes, Amy turned her attention back in his direction, and pulled in a breath of air. "Nothing is wrong, Wade." Amy replied. She kept her voice from sounding too shaky or surprised due to him speaking up out of the blue. "I was just looking at the painting of your ancestor on the wall, and noticing how sad he seemed to be in the painting."

"Sad?"

"Yes. I can tell in his eyes that he was very sad when the portrait was painted of him."

"Well…you are right." He looked back towards the painting for a moment before focusing back on her. "That portrait was painted of him shortly after the death of his fiancée. He shortly disappeared after this painting was done of him."

Amy swallowed a lump down her throat, due to being surprised with the fact that she was right about the painting. His ancestor was truly suffering in the painting from the loss of the only woman he has ever loved. She glanced once more at the portrait before her eyes caught Wade walking through another open doorway. Amy moved with him down the hallway with her hand still nestled within his grasp.

"Here we are." Opening up a door, Wade released her hand, and walked into a massive den that had books all over the walls. He made his way towards where a dark oak door was nestled on the other side of the room, and looked towards her. "I will be right back, Amy."

"Okay." Amy watched him open up the door, and step inside of the room before closing the door behind him. She swallowed a lump down her throat due to feelings of uncertainty and nervousness growing inside of her mouth. Her eyes danced over the many books that were on the walls before she walked around the area, taking in the scenery. _This looks so amazing. I have never seen a place with this many books before in all of my life. _

_You can still get out of here, Amy. You have the chance to get out of this room, run down those stairs, and make a break for the road-_

_To hitchhike back to my friend's summer house in the dark? I will take my chance here with Wade. He seems to be trustworthy…despite the surprising feel that I have been here before._

_You are making a huge mistake, Amy. Something is going to happen to you tonight that you won't be able to keep from happening, and your life is going to change completely because of it. _

As she proceeded to start the argument with her rational side, her ears caught the sound of a door closing. She turned around, and noticed Wade to be walking towards her with a glass goblet in his hand containing a red liquid in it.

"Here you go, Amy." Wade said, smiling. "This will help keep the bruise from forming on your face." He extended the glass towards her from where he stood and flashed a warm smile. "All you have to do is drink this."

One of her hands wrapped around the glass stem of the goblet, and brought it up to her nose. She took a sniff of it, but found no smell to it. Lifting up her head, Amy cast a curious look towards his direction from where she stood in the room with him. "Wade, exactly what is this?"

"I can't really disclose it since it is a family secret recipe." He showed her a warm, inviting smile. "I promise that all your problems will disappear once you drink this."

There was something that was not right with this. The way he was acting to the liquid having no smell in it made her fill her mind with questions of what to do at the moment. However, Amy was willing to give it a shot. She brought the glass goblet up to her mouth, and poured the liquid down her throat. The cold sensation ran down the back of her throat, and made its way throughout her body. Empting the glass, Amy found herself feeling a little strange. Her hand released the glass, and let it fall down to the ground. She struggled to keep on standing on her feet as her eyes looked to him. "What…have you done…Wade?"

"This is a side effect to the mixture, Amy." Wade rushed towards her, and caught her in his arms after noticing her falling down to the ground. He looked down to her in his arms as his body rose up with her within them. "Just relax…"

She struggled to stay awake, but found the mysterious fluid to keep her from being as strong as she usually is. Amy's eyes begun to close, slowly, as she started to slip into a state of a deep sleep within his arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Nineteen

_What in the hell was in that drink that Wade give me? My head is killing me. _A soft groan escaped through the cracks of her light pink lips. Lifting one of her hands up, she rubbed her palm across the temples of her forehead, trying to soothe the headache away from her being. Her eyes blinked a few times, and focused towards the direction of her hand.

Hanging from her arm, a bell shaped sleeve had her covered from her shoulder down to her hand. The white, soft material rubbed against her skin, as well as the ivory trim.

Noticing that she was not looking at her bare arm anymore, Amy quickly sat up, and looked down at herself. Her eyes discovered her to be dressed in a gown fit for a princess from the time of the Celts.

_Pardon my intrusion here, but when did you change clothes, Amy? _The rational side kicked in, alerting her of the sudden change of her attire. _Do you remember at all changing?_

_No…I don't remember changing my clothes at all. _She swallowed a lump down her throat as she rose up, and looked around the area she was in. Her eyes found the room to be small, but elegantly designed with torches on the stone walls, a large vase of fresh flowers on a table near where she had been sitting, and a set of large dark oak doors before her.

_You best stay in this room, Amy._

_I don't think that I have much of a choice in this. I am somewhere that I am not sure of, and I have no idea as to what is going on. I have to find someone around here that will let me know as to what is going on. _Pulling in a breath of air, Amy slid her hands onto the large door handles that hung upon the doors. She tightened her grip, and pulled the doors open at the same time.

Stretching out before her, a long hallway with hardwood floors ran from the open doorway to the end of the hallway where a large window was positioned over head in the shape of a circle with the shape of a cross formed in the wooden beams in the center of it.

She swallowed another lump down her throat as her body slowly stepped out into the hallway that was outside of the room she woke up in. Her eyes scanned the area over, cautiously. Amy did not want to walk in a situation where she would end up dead for coming across something that she didn't need to see.

_This gives me the creeps, Amy. There should be someone walking around this place. There is not a soul in sight._

_I believe you are right. I don't see anyone around here, or any signs of life at all. _She held her hands in front of her body as she took a few more steps down the dark oak hallway. The sounds of her feet thudding across the hardwood floor were the only noises that greeted her as she moved. _Something is not right at all with this. There is not a single-_

"What are you doing here?"

The sound of a woman speaking out of nowhere from behind a door echoed to her ears. Amy snapped herself out of her moment of confusion and concern, and focused on the voice once more, trying to figure out exactly where it came from.

"I am to marry Lord Barrett, and I will not back down from my decision." The woman said, fiercely. She spoke with a firm tone to her voice, showing defiance in it. "Now leave before I call for the guards to throw you out on your filthy ass!"

"I will be the judge of when I get to leave." A man said, darkly. He spoke with a sinister laugh in his voice. "I will leave when I have my fun with you."

_Oh my god…Someone is planning on raping a woman here! I have to stop it! _Knowing that she was the only one in the area to stop what was about to happen, Amy ran down the hallway as fast as she could. Her focus was getting to where the woman was before something horrible happened to her.

"Leave me be!"

"Hang on!" Amy shouted out, hoping that the woman heard her voice. She reached the door she heard the scream come from, and shoved the door open with her right shoulder.

In the room, a man was halfway on top of her body, holding her down. His face was buried deep in a side of her neck as she was sobbing.

"Hey!" Amy ran up with a fierce look in her eyes. "Get off of her!" She picked up a vase and threw it at the man. To her surprise, she watched the vase go through the man and hit the wall behind him. She froze at what she had seen, unsure of what to make of it. Her eyes watched the man rise up with the blood of the woman on his mouth. Looking closer, Amy discovered him to possess a pair of canine fangs on the upper and lower parts of his mouth.

_Amy…what in the hell is THAT?!_

_I am not sure…but he does not look friendly. _Amy tried to speak but found herself unable to utter a single word towards him. The sound of someone running down the hallway caught her attention, and caused her to look in the direction she had come from.

Stumbling into the room, Wade rushed in there with blood coming down the side of his own throat. His body was dressed in a white long sleeved top with the upper part exposing his muscular chest, and a pair of black trousers. He glared at the being from where he stood in the doorway. "You son of a bitch!" Wade shouted, running at him. "You will pay for what you have done to her!"

Before she could utter a single world, she watched in shock as Wade jumped through a window with the man in his grasp. She looked away as the glass came back in her direction. Amy waited for the glass to rest on the floor before she focused on the woman. _I need to get her to a doctor as soon as possible. _She rushed up to a side of the bed, and eased the woman to start to roll. "Miss," Amy said, "I need you to come with me. I need to get you to a doctor."

Rolling over, the woman exposed herself to be Amy upon the bed with blood trailing down a side of her neck. Her skin had become ghost white pale, and her lips were a deep shade of blue.

Amy released the woman go right away from seeing the woman appearing to look just like her. She backed away, shaking her head. Deep inside, she didn't want to believe that it was her. Her hands came up to her face, and covered it over as a cry came out of her mouth. "Where in the hell am I?!" Removing her hands, Amy discovered a white light rushing towards her direction.


	20. Chapter 20

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Twenty

A loud gasp escaped from the confines of her mouth as she sat straight up. She fluttered her eyes for a moment before she started to focus on her surroundings.

From the large, four post, king size bed made of dark oak that she was situated upon, the room itself seemed to be something right out of the renaissance era with its colors, fabrics, and styles. A set of crimson curtains hung down the sides of two white French doors that led out onto a grand balcony. Not far away, a large armoire stood next to a dark oak desk.

_Where in the hell am I? _Confusion started to consume Amy. She had no idea where she was, or how she got in the room that she was in. Her eyes looked down, and noticed a large, crimson and golden comforter to be stretched over her body. Pushing the covers off of her, she rose to her feet to the side of the bed. She gazed upon herself to be wearing the same clothes she had on the night before. Amy took a moment to focus on the nearby balcony doors before her body moved towards them. _How did I end up this room? _She desperately tried to search for an answer as to what happened the previous night, but found her mind unwilling to grant her the answer she was searching for. Stopping before the doors, her hands wrapped around the handles and pulled them open. Amy eased herself onto the white marble floor of the balcony, and focused her attention to her surroundings.

A magnificent view of the town of Wales was before her very gaze. The entire town could be seen with the many mountains around the area, exposing the lush green grass and tall trees to her eyes.

"I see that you have waked up." Wade's voice said, calmly.

The sound of Wade's voice speaking up out of nowhere caught her off guard. Spinning around on the balcony, Amy discovered Wade to be standing in the doorway of the balcony, dressed in a white button up shirt, black slacks, and black loafers. She took the time to notice how he had fixed his hair before images from the previous night filled her mind.

The reason why she was there was him. He had brought her to his home when she had been attacked at The Nexus, his own nightclub, to see about the bruise on her face, and he also gave her a mixture that knocked her out cold, causing her to dream about seeing herself dying centuries in the past.

For a moment, the images seemed to be overwhelming and overpowering. She reached up, and held her head a bit as she closed her eyes. _Stop…Please stop. I can't take this! _All at once, a warm sensation washed over her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Blinking her eyes, Amy lowered her hands to find Wade in front of her, holding her hands.

"It is okay, Amy." He whispered. Slowly, he lowered her hands down from where they had been at the top of her head, and had them to come to rest at her sides. His eyes gazed into hers from where she stood, showing nothing but warmth and compassion for her. "You don't need to worry so much about last night."

Although she found his concern for her to be warm and inviting, hearing him mention last night caused her to go on alert. It was because of him wanting her to go with him to his home for him to mend her wounds that caused a chain reaction to happen. Pulling her hands from his, Amy released a huff of air before she spoke in a more firm, aggravated tone with her soft voice. "It is because of last night that I am feeling the way that I am." She walked past his body, and entered the room once more. "It is because that I agreed to come here with you that last night was the strangest night I have ever had." Turning around, Amy focused on him facing her in the doorway of the balcony. "I dreamed that I saw myself being killed a long time ago, and you jumping out a window after someone who had killed me! What do you call that?!"

"Amy…" Wade moved over to her, and stood in front of her, looking into her eyes. His voice became much deeper with a soothing tone to it. "You must understand that I brought you here for me to take care of you, and make sure that the idiot from the club didn't do any more damage than he already did to you?"

"If that is the case…you wouldn't give me a drink to knock me out."

"That drink I gave you is an ancient family recipe to help keep bruises away."

"That is a load of horse shit and you know it, Wade!" She walked away from him with a firm look on her face that was becoming one of anger. "You gave me that drink as a way to keep me here for one night, and away from my friend and the other girls that I am staying with for the summer."

"Amy-"

"I have had it with this little game that you got going on!" She reached the door to her room, and pulled it wide open. Amy looked back towards him with an angry expression on her face while her voice remained soft. "I am walking out of this place, and going back to the other girls on foot if I have to!" Without another word, she stepped over the threshold and headed in the direction of the staircase she took to get up there in the first place.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Twenty-One

The frantic sound of footsteps running across the hardwood floors of the upstairs part of Wade's home echoed throughout the building. Rounding a corner, Amy was hurrying down the hallway. Her dress swayed side to side with her movements as she kept on going. Hurried breaths escaped her light pink lips as she kept on moving at a fast pace.

_Come on, Amy! _Her rational side said, shouting at her. _We have to get out of here before he catches up, and keeps us here._

_Don't you think that I know that?! _She caught sight of a railing, and reached out with her hands. Grasping onto it, she managed to keep herself from falling over it, and towards the floor of the foyer. _I know that I need to get out of here before he catches up to me, and keeps me here against my will like I am his prisoner._

_I wouldn't call you that, Amy._

Her blood ran cold at the sound of Wade's voice speaking to her out of nowhere. She turned around, and looked towards the direction she had come from.

Standing in the arch entrance of the hallway, Wade leaned against a side of the door paneling with his arms crossed over his chest. He flashed a coy grin from where he stood. "I would never refer to you as a prisoner, Amy." Wade said. He spoke in a charming way, causing his British accent to be more noticeable in it. "Why would you think that I wish to keep you as my prisoner?"

"There are a number of signs that tell me otherwise, Mr. Barrett." She moved herself away from Wade, and started to back up, slowly. Her eyes remained focused on him, unwilling to look anywhere else. "First off, you took me away from the night club last night when I clearly could have left with my friends."

"I took you from the night club because I wanted to tend to your wounds." Wade pushed off from the entrance, and moved towards her at a steady pace. "I wanted to make sure that there was no other severe damage done to you."

"Well…what about that drink you gave me last night then?" Amy remained defiant in her voice to him as she kept on moving backwards, unaware that she was inching closer and closer to the stairs of his home. "I know very well that the mixture you gave me last night was not for the removing of bruises from skin before they settle in."

"It does help in removing bruises, but there is another effect that one suffers when they drink the mixture."

"Oh really?" Amy asked. "You want to tell me then what the other side effect is to drinking it?! I am pretty sure that it was not some cider that you gave me. That stuff looked more like red wine-" A gasp escaped from her mouth upon feeling the backs of her feet edging off the first stair. She looked over her shoulder, and found herself beginning to fall in the direction of the staircase. Before a scream could leave her mouth, her body was pulled away from what would have been certain death for her. She removed her eyes away from the stairs, and looked towards Wade's direction in awe. Confusion started to settle in from the discovery of him to be there when he was much further away from her a few moments earlier. "How-"

"I can do a lot of things that you are not aware of, Amy." Wade lowered his voice to a deeper tone while keeping eye contact with her. Keeping one of his arms secured around her waist, he pulled her closer to his body as his voice spoke up once more. "By the way, you did not drink wine last night."

"Okay…that doesn't help me in figuring out what it was that you gave to me that knocked me out cold last night."

A sigh escaped from Wade's mouth as he removed his arm from her, and took a step back from her. "Do you believe in the existence of vampires, Amy?"

"W-what?" She chuckled out as she answered. "What do vampires have to do-" The realization of what he was driving at hit home with her. The only reason why he would ask her about vampires is that he was one. Slowly, Amy started to shake her head side to side as she looked to him. "No…you don't mean-"

"I am the man in the paintings that are in this home. I am the very ancestor that I have told you about that disappeared from sight, and was never found again." Wade threw a much fiercer stare in her direction from where he was. "I took a risk last night in allowing you to not only stay here with me."

"What do you mean?"

"The drink you had, Amy…was not wine. The mixture that I gave to you…was my blood."

Her stomach turned into a wall of knots from the answer to her question. She had actually drunk his blood, and that it was his blood that caused her to fall into unconsciousness. Amy swallowed a lump down her throat as she looked to him from where she stood. "Will anything happen to me since I…I…-"

"No…You will not become a vampire, Amy." Wade walked towards her, and stood in front of her. He placed both hands on the railing that was behind her, keeping them on both sides of her body. His eyes bore into hers as his face moved in much closer as well. "However…you will feel a strong connection to me that will make you come back to me."

"I am not sure what you are getting at, Wade." Slowly, Amy noticed how the lack of space between them was causing her hormones to go wild. She swallowed a lump down her throat as images of them making out in his office started to flood into her mind. Amy closed her eyes and tried to control her hormones, as well as her actions. "What is going on with me? Why-"

"You will feel not only a mental connection with me…but also a sexual connection." Wade kept his eyes upon her as he brought his face in a little closer to her. "You can try to ignore it…but you won't be able to."

Amy opened her eyes, and looked up at him from where she was. He was right. She was trying her hardest to battle emotions that had been heightened due to the intake of his blood into her system. "Wade…I don't want to be your fuck buddy or some piece of ass for you during my summer vacation."

"I don't plan for you to become as such." Wade eased himself a step back from her, giving her room, before taking one of her hands. "Now…I believe that I need to get you back. Your friends will be worried sick about you."

All Amy could do was nod her head. She stood in complete shock at the news she had received. Not only was Wade a vampire and that she had drunk his blood, but that now she would be sexually attracted to him even though she may not want to be. Slowly, she headed towards the stairs as he led the way for them both.


	22. Chapter 22

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Walking outside of Wade's home, Amy made her way towards his vehicle with one of his hands pressed against the small of her back. She felt more nervous know with him touching her back like he was since now she had a sexual attraction to him due to him having her to drink his blood. Reaching his vehicle, Amy turned herself around, and faced him. Her eyes locked on his as her hormones were raging inside for him already. "Wade," Amy said, softly, "I am not sure about what is going on in me. I am feeling-"

"As turned on as I am at the moment?" Wade asked. He moved his hands on the hood of the car, blocking her in front of him. His body moved in a little closer to hers until it was barely touching his. Wade leaned in a little closer until his mouth was just a few inches from hers. "I believe that we can't leave just yet without us doing something."

"What do you mean?" Her voice escaped her mouth a lot softer and sensual than he had before. Without warning, she felt his hands slide onto her thighs, and hoist her up in the air. A soft gasp left her mouth as she looked into his eyes. Finding his face very close to hers, her desires and hormones went insane. She grabbed onto the back of his head, and pulled his face to her own. Amy pressed her lips against his mouth, sealing him into a deep passionate kiss. A soft moan escaped her mouth from feeling her desires coming to the surface.

_What in the hell are you doing, Amy?! _Her rational thinking screamed, invading her mind. _You have to be stronger than this! You cannot give-_

_Shut up! _Amy snapped at her brain for invading her thoughts. She was beyond comprehension since her hormones went into high gear. Her hands slid around the back of his neck as she felt him carrying her in a direction. She shivered from the wind blowing against her body, causing her dress to sway side to side. Slowly, Amy felt the sensation of cold steel against the back of her legs. She took the moment to notice her to be lying on the hood of Wade's car that he brought her there in before looking up at him.

Having himself knelt on the hood of his vehicle between her legs, Wade reached to his shirt, and started to unbutton his top, revealing his chiseled frame to her eyes, slowly. "Is this your first time, Amy?" He asked, deeply. His eyes remained focused on her the entire time that he was removing his shirt from his body.

"Y-yes." She said, whispering. Her hormones seemed to get kicked up a notch when she saw his muscular physique staring at her. Amy reached up, and ran her hands up and down his chest, letting her fingers dance over the ripples. "This will be my first time."

"I will make sure to be gentle with you." He slid his hand up her dress, and eased her underwear down her legs. His fingers danced across her skin from her hips down to her ankles. Removing her panties, his hands moved down to his zipper on his pants. He moved his body between her legs on the hood of his vehicle, and eased one of his hands on the hood to support him. "This may hurt at first."

Opening her mouth to speak up, a loud gasp escaped instead. The feeling of his large member sliding inside of her body caused her to tighten up all over. She arched her back from feeling how he had broken her hymen. Amy took a moment to open her eyes and looked into his eyes that were looking down at her.

"Are you ready for me to continue, Amy?"

"Y-yes," Amy replied, softly, "I am ready for you to continue."

"As you wish." Wade slowly started to pick the pace up as he thrusted in and out of her body. He tightened his eyes, and groaned a bit due to feeling how tight she truly was. His hands moved onto the hood of the car to keep himself supported off of her. "Oh my god…You are so fucking tight, baby."

The mention of him calling her baby hit her. He was staking claim over her. Normally, she would have been highly pissed off at the mention of a man saying that to her. However, Amy didn't really mind it at the moment. She had a feeling that he would say something like that to her since she had drunk his blood, and now she was connected to him in more ways than one. Slowly, she started to notice how his thrusts were picking up momentum. Her hands reached up, and held onto his back, digging her fingernails into his skin. As her legs wrapped around his waist, a moan escaped her mouth by one of his ears.

"I want you to let go, Amy." Wade whispered, heatedly. The sounds of their bodies slapping against one another on the hood of his car echoed to his ears as he kept the pace going, increasing it with each and every second. "I want to feel it."

Before anything could be said from her, she let out a soft cry from feeling herself hitting her peak. Shortly afterward, a gasp left her mouth from feeling him hitting his peak as well inside of her body. Amy let herself fall back onto the hood of his car, catching her breath. "Oh…my…god." She whispered, fully exhausted. "That was…pretty fucking amazing."

"That is only a small taste of what I can do for you, my love." Wade said, smiling down at her. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. He pulled back, and looked to her face. "I believe that I need to get us going now to where your friends are. I am sure that they are worried about you."

"What about your car?" Sitting up, Amy looked down, and noticed how their fluids were on the hood of his rather expensive car. She looked back to him as she took in a breath of air. "Um, I don't think that we need to take this car with our little…mess on it."

"I have many other cars for us to take." Sliding off the car, Wade buttoned his shirt back up, and showed her underwear to her. "Let's get going."

Amy took her underwear from him, and slid it on herself. She had just done something that she never thought in her craziest dreams she would have done before. She just had the hottest sex she ever thought of having in the world on the hood of his vehicle. Although she should be feeling pretty guilty, Amy felt no shame from what she did. There was something about his blood being in here that made her not feel as ashamed as she would have if she didn't. Turning her to slide off the hood of the vehicle, she felt him left her up, and take her hand before she walked off with him in a direction.


	23. Chapter 23

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Her legs trembled slightly as she tried to walk after having lost her virginity to Wade on the hood of one of his expensive car. Although her efforts were humble, Amy found herself unable to keep going. She stopped walking, abruptly, and pulled on his hand. "Wade," she said, softly, "I don't think that I can walk right now."

"What do you mean?" Wade asked, gently. He spoke with his British accent in his deep voice. His eyes scanned down to her legs, and noticed a stream of blood coming from between her legs, and moving across her skin. The realization started to settle in his mind about her current state of being. Lifting his eyes back to her face, a concerned expression started to spread across his face. "I am sorry, Amy. I…I didn't really think about how strong you would be after we made love on the hood of the vehicle."

"Well, Wade, to be honest, I think that what we did was not making love, but rather fucking like two animals in heat." Her southern sensibility slipped out in her. She had a common sense side of herself that liked to come out every now and then. Amy closed her eyes, feeling the pain in her getting too much for her. "Wade, I can't go back to my friends like this."

Without a moment to lose, Wade picked her up in his arms, and rushed her towards his home. He used one of his hands to turn the knob of his home enough for him to take her inside. One of his feet kicked the door back in place. His body moved up the stairs of his castle, and rushed down the hallway of his home. Moving inside his huge, master bedroom, Wade carried her into the master bathroom, and sat her down on a nearby chair. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as he went to a massive white porcelain tub.

"Wade," Amy asked, curiously. "What are you doing? " She looked at him in curiosity at seeing him going over the tub. Her eyes watched him kneel down beside the tub, and turn on the water in the massive tub. She moved her eyes back towards his eyes from where she remained nestled upon a black, bench. "Why-"

"I am going to give you a hot bath so that way your muscles will have time to relax." Wade replied. He went back over to her, and knelt before her. His hands helped remove her shoes off of her feet, and placed them to the side. "My blood will help your body return back to being one hundred percent, but it will take it some time to kick in." His eyes looked up towards her face from where he was knelt before her. "Afterwards, I will be able to take you back to your friends, and explain to them face to face why I had you here with me."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Wade." Her eyes followed his hands moving to the bottom of her dress. She remains calm as the sensation of his hands lifting her dress over her head washed over her body in a tidal wave. Amy couldn't deny that she liked the way that he was touching her body. She eased herself up to stand up slightly for him to remove her underwear. After her eyes watched her panties go south, Amy sat herself back down, and let him remove it.

"Here we go." Wade said, gently. He picked her up in his arms, and carried her over to the tub. His arms slipped her naked frame into the water before he turned the water off. He smiled to her with a look of tenderness on his face. Taking up a rag, he dipped it into the water, and moved behind her. "This will make you feel good as new."

"I have the same feeling." Amy closed her eyes due to the sensation of his hand moving the rag up and down her back. The feeling of his hand doing what it was at the moment made her body shiver with excitement. She found that after he had given her his blood that her senses had heightened greatly.

Knock.

The sound of a knock at the bathroom door caught her attention. Amy opened her eyes, and looked towards the dark oak door before looking towards Wade. She watched him walk up to the door, and pull the door open.

On the other side of the door, a maid about her age stood on the other side in a long black and white dress. She looked at her a bit curiously with her emerald green eyes before she looked back towards Wade. "Lord Barrett," she said, softly, "I am here to see if you need me to do anything right now." She spoke with her Irish accent dripping from it.

"Yes." Wade walked over and grabbed Amy's gown and underwear. He carried it back over to her, and handed it to her. "I need you to clean this for my guest right away, and have it ready for her as soon as possible since I need to take her to where her friends are staying." Wade looked back over towards Amy with a kind expression. "Amy, this is Mairead, my maid. She helps take care of the castle sometimes with the other servants that work here."

Amy nodded her head towards Mairead from where she was nestled in the tub with her hands in her lap. "Nice to meet you, Mairead." She watched her nod her head to her before rushing away with her clothes. Her eyes watched Wade close the door, and come towards her once more. "I don't think your maid likes me too much, Wade."

"She is just not used to seeing me with anyone here. I am usually alone here." He took up the rag, and started to move it up and down her back a little more. "This is the first time that she has seen any other woman here with me."

"You mean to tell me that you don't have any other woman here on the weekends?"

"It's the truth."

"Somehow that is hard for me to below." Amy looked over her shoulder at him from where she was in the tub. "I mean, you are an attractive man and I don't see how you can be here without any other women following you from the club."

"Trust me, Amy." Wade leaned in, and pressed his forehead against hers as he lowered the tone in his voice a little more. "You are the only woman that I want to have in my home. You are far better than any other woman in the whole city of Wales." He moved from the tub, and brought over a white robe. He showed it towards her as he looked to her. "You will need to wear this until Mairead brings your clothes back."

"O-okay." She eased herself up, and noticed how her strength had returned back in her legs. Stepping out of the tub, Amy slid her arms through the arm sleeves of the robe. She watched his hands tie the robe around her body before she turned around. Her eyes looked up at him as she flashed him a smile. "So…what now?"

"Well," Wade said, smiling, "I believe I should fix you something to eat. It is almost lunch time anyways." He slid one of his hands into hers, and walked her towards the doorway of the bathroom. "Are you hungry?"

"Very much so, Wade." She replied, smiling. A soft giggle left her mouth as she thought about his question. She thought back to him having sex with her on the hood of his vehicle, and noticed how it did make her quite hungry now that her strength was bake. Moving behind him, Amy left the bathroom with him leading the way.


	24. Chapter 24

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Moving down the stairs of Wade's lavish and extravagant castle home, Amy's hand remained nestled within his grasp. The fabric of his robe that he gave to her to wear until her clothes were ready clung to her naked frame, giving her a sense of warmth besides that of being right next to his muscular and attractive frame.

_I really can't believe what I have done in just a period of twenty-four hours. _Her thoughts went wild, reminding her from when she arrived to the pub that she met him in, to the encounter at the club, to him giving her his blood that she was wine to drink, to her having passionate, rough sex on the hood of his very expensive vehicle, and ending with an image of what she was doing at the current moment with him. _I have done more in twenty-four hours than I would ever let myself do before. I can't believe that I am moving down the hallway with a man that I punched in the face at a pub for telling me to my face that my friend Margaret and her family were no good._

_Let's not forget that you just had mind blowing sex with the same man that you punched in the face_

The sound of Wade's voice replying to her within her thoughts caught her attention. She tightened up all over from the discovery as her eyes looked towards his. Amy noticed a smirk to be on his face as he was fighting the urge to not laugh at her being surprised. "Um..." she said, "How long have you been able to read my thoughts, Wade?"

"I have always been able to read anyone's mind." Wade replied. He spoke with a calm yet firm tone in his voice. "It comes with the territory of being a vampire as old as I am." Stopping at the main floor of his home, his eyes turned in her direction and locked them firmly onto hers. "As for the answer to your question...I have been able to read your mind since I first saw you at the pub before you punched me in the face."

A look of amazement washed over her face. The news of him being able to hear her thoughts since the day they met made her tighten up all over with nervousness. The fact that he had been in her mind without her knowing made her feel a little uncomfortable. "So...you have known about everything I have thought about then?"

"Well..." He moved his hand out of hers and slid it across her back to rest on her hip before he pulled her against his frame. His charming smirk moved back to his face as his eyes shined with both passion and desire for her. "I have heard everything that you have told me...and everything that you thought about, including when we were making out in my office in the club before Heath came in, and interrupted us."

The sensation of her body pressing against his sent waves of pleasure through her body, as well images of them fucking on the hood of his vehicle in her mind. Amy struggled with all of her might to keep from asking for a repeat performance to earlier even though his blood was making it hard for her to resist him. Swallowing a lump down her throat, she managed to find her voice as she spoke up, gently. "Um...Wade..."

"Yes, Amy?"

"I believe that we both need to get something to eat right now and give it some time before we do a repeat performance of what happened earlier out on the hood of your vehicle." Amy suddenly realized what she just said, and shook her head. She looked back to him with an apologetic look on her face as she spoke up in a similiar tone. "Sorry...I just realized what I said and-"

"Don't worry about it, love." Wade replied, kissing her forehead. He smiled down to her as he moved his hand off of her hip, and slid it back into her hand that it was in before. "Besides I can sit down and have a meal with you."

"Wait...You are a vampire though."

"So?"

"Well...I thought vampires can't eat or drink anything other than blood." Amy felt a bit confused with this new revelation. She had always imagined that vampires couldn't go out in the sunlight, and drank nothing but someone's blood. Her eyes caught sight of him struggling to keep from bursting out laughing, but her ears heard him letting a chuckle slip into his voice.

"That is just the stuff you see in the movies, Amy." Going back into movement with her, Wade kept his eyes on her as he walked in the direction of the dining hall with her. "I have no problems moving in the sunlight, drinking both non alcoholic and alcoholic beverages, and eating anything I could possibly want...as long as I have fed and I can hold the food and drinks down."

"Um...have you fed in awhile to be able to eat and drink with me though?"

"I will be all right for the moment." Wade reached the door to the dining hall and removed his hand from hers. "I will probably have to feed though sometime tonight or tomorrow since it has been away since I last drank from someone." Opening up the door to the dining hall, Wade motioned her to walk in the room with a smile on his face. "Ladies First."

Amy pulled in a breath of air, and nodded her head to him. Rubbing her palms together, she let her hands come to rest at her sides as her frame made her way past Wade's physique, and headed into the open doorway of the dining hall.


	25. Chapter 25

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Moving over the threshold of the door that Wade had happened for her, Amy discovered herself to be entering a large and lavish dining hall with the walls being made of white and gray stone. She let her eyes dance over the stone walls, as well as the banners of his family's lineage and coat of arms hanging down in various areas on the walls. "Wow..." she softly whispered, speaking aloud to herself. She stepped a little more into the room as she was in the moment at seeing such a large place. "This place is so amazing, Wade."

"I appreciate the compliment." Wade said. He made his way over to where she was, and took one of her hands. He flashed her a charming smile as he watched her look to him. "Let me escort you to your seat, my lady."

Upon feeling his hand taking hold of hers, Amy had turned her attention back towards him from where she stood with him. She managed to nod her head up and down to him. Even though she had been intimate with him and there was no reason to be shy or nervous around him, she found herself still having to catch her breath with each time that she looked to him. He made her feel things that no other man had managed to do in her life, and he took her places that she had never been to before with her emotions.

Walking with him, Amy looked to the long, dark oak table that was to her left, and found that it could easily fit up to twenty people from its length and the many dark oak, gothic style chairs that were lined up on both sides of it. She moved with him to the end of the table, and eased herself down into a chair with ease. Her body scooted the chair a little closer while her ears listened to him moving to the chair that was at the end of the table. "This is quite the room, Wade. I have only seen rooms like this before in magazines or on television shows where they are showing a celebrity's home, but they don't match to this place."

"The owner of the castle is honored to hear such kind words, Amy." Wade flashed her a coy smirk as he looked at her. "Trust me...this is not going to be the one and only time that you will see this room again."

Amy focused on him, and let his words sink in. She had a feeling that it was going to be as much. There was no way that he would let her just walk away from him after she had drank his blood, and had an intense moment of sexual release with him on the hood of his vehicle. Her ears caught the sound of movement, and turned her head to another set of doors.

Stepping through, two servants made their ways to them, each carrying a tray with a drink and a silver tin over the tops of their meals.

Amy watched one put in front of her and flashed the servant a kind, sweet smile before nodding her head. 'Thank you." she said, politely. She watched the servant bow to her, and walk off, as the other did the same with Wade. She looked back to the tin, and removed it to show an old english fry up for breakfast. A smile came over her face from seeing how it all looked to her at the moment before she began to eat the meal. Her eyes looked over at Wade, and found him to be eating the meal as well.

"Are you enjoying your breakfast, Amy?" He asked, speaking as he sipped on some orange juice.

"I am." She said, swallowing some bites down. Amy took a moment to drink some of her orange juice began she started to eat a little bit more of the meal that was on the plate. "I must say that this is really good. I haven't had anything like this before, and it tastes amazing in comparison to the breakfast items that I have had back home in the states."

"I will make sure to tell the servants here that you enjoy their cooking. It will make them feel great to know that the new lady of this house loves it."

Amy nearly choked on her food that she had in her mouth as she heard what he said to her. She swallowed it down before her voice spoke up once more to him. "Um...pardon?"

"You are the new lady of this castle now, Amy." Wade replied. He looked over to her as he spoke with sincerity in his voice for her. "There is no way that I am going to just cast you to the side once I take you back to Margaret and the other girls. This will always be your home...and you will always be welcome here at anytime of the day."

Her heart swelled up from catching what he said to her. Amy knew that he had cared for her greatly...but she never thought that he would want her to be the new lady of the castle since he lost the love of his life so long ago before he was turned into what he was at that moment. A warm smile started to come across her face as the realization started to settle in.

Catching the sound of a light knock at the door to the dining room, she turned her head and looked with Wade to the doorway of the dining hall to find the maid from earlier holding her clothes in her arms. Amy eased herself up from a seat the table, and went up to her. "Here." She said, gently. Her hands took the clothes from her, and nodded her head to her. "Thank you for cleaning these for me."

"You are welcome, miss." Mairead nodded her head as she spoke to her. She flashed her a friendly smile before she headed off in a direction.

Amy looked down to the clothes in her hands before she looked in Wade's direction. "I am going to go ahead and slip back into what I had on last night, Wade."

"Go ahead, Amy." Wade said, standing up. "As you get ready, I will go on out and see about bringing one of my cars out to take you to Margaret's place."

Nodding her head to him, she quickly made her way out of the doorway to the dining hall and headed for the stairs with her clothes she had on the previous night, as well as the outfit she had on when she made love to Wade on the hood of his vehicle. A smile came to her face as images from their intense moment of passion on the hood of one of his expensive cars came into her mind as she started to move up the stairs.


	26. Chapter 26

Note: I only wrote this story for enjoyment of the character, Wade Barrett. I do not have anything to do with him or with the WWE. This story was created for only pure entertainment and no profit will be made from it.

Note: This is when Wade Barrett was still with the Original Nexus.

Chapter Twenty-Six

Heading down a hallway, Amy made her way into one of the spare rooms that the castle had. She walked over to a spot in front of the large, king size bed, and tossed her clothes onto the covers from where she stood. "Time to get ready." She whispered, speaking to herself aloud. Her hands undid the sash on the robe that Wade had let her borrow to wear until her clothes were ready for her. Easing the gown open, Amy slid it off of her body, and tossed it over onto the back of a chair.

_For someone who has just had mind blowing sex with a vampire, you seem to be pretty calm, Amy. _Her conscious said, invading her thoughts and interrupting her moment of bliss. _I believe that you enjoyed your time with Mr. Barrett a little too much._

_Oh would you just shut up, and leave it alone. _Amy snapped back at her conscious. She didn't want it ruining her moment of joy she was experiencing thanks to her time that she shared with Wade. _I wish for once that you would just butt out of my personal affairs, and not giving your two cents on the matter._

_That is why I am here in the first place, Amy...to give my two fucking cents about the stupid thing that you are doing by allowing him close to your heart._

_What is so wrong about me letting Wade getting close to me?_ Picking up the fabric of her light pink, halter swing dress, her hands eased it over the top of her head until the tie for it came to rest on the backs of her neck. She reached back, and began to work at tying it so it would not come undone. _We both care about each other a great deal, and he seems sincere in his feelings towards me. Why on earth shouldn't I let him get close to me, when he has been patient with me and he has been trying to get close to me?_

_Well...let's see...how about the fact...he is a motherfucking vampire?!_

_There is no need to get hostile now._

_Hostile?! You are the one that needs to be getting hostile! You are in a castle with a vampire who is with you because he believes that you are the reincarnation of his lost love that was murdered! The sooner you realize he is just using you, the better off you will be-_

_You need to shut the hell up right now! I not have you degrade either Wade or myself anymore! I don't want to hear another fucking word out of your mouth until I ask for your opinion again! _Her rage was close to boiling out of her body and into the physical world around herself. She had grown tired of her conscious bad mouthing someone that she was starting to develop feelings for even though that part of the feelings were due to the blood that he had her drink the night before.

Straightening her dress to fall at her calves, Amy gathered her underwear that was on the bed, and worked it up her body, moving it under her dress. She secured the waist band in place on her hips before she lowered the skirt of her gown down to come to her calves again. "Now..." She said, aloud to herself, "I need to find my-"

"Looking for these?" A voice called out, asking.

Catching the sound of what seemed to be Wade's voice, Amy turned her head, and looked towards the direction of the doorway to the room.

Standing in the doorway, Wade smiled at her, holding her shoes. He walked up to her and handed them to her. "I believe these are your slippers, my cinderella."

A soft chuckle left her mouth as she accepted the shoes from him. "Thanks." She put them down on the ground and moved each of her feet into them before looking back to him. The realization that he could read her mind came into play and she wondered something: Did he listen to her arguing with her consciousness about him and the feelings she possessed for him? Taking in a breath of air, Amy managed to speak up in a more curious tone of voice. "Did you happen to listen in on my thoughts just now?"

"Actually, no." Wade replied, stepping to the side of the door, giving her room to move out into the hallway. "I just came in from pulling one of my vehicles around for me to take you back to Margaret. I am sure the girls and her are worried sick about you since I left the club with you last night in quite a hurry."

"I am pretty sure that Margaret is on the verge of calling the cops, and reporting to them about what happened, and about my disappearance." Moving out into the hallway, Amy began making her way down it with Wade at her side. She looked over at him and began to speak to him as she headed for the stairs at a pace that he was moving at. "So...be honest with me on something, Wade."

"What is that?" Starting down the stairs, he turned his full attention back onto his lady. "What do you wish to know?"

"Am I really the only girl that you have ever brought back here to your castle?"

"I am not going to lie. There have been other girls who have come here, but they have never gotten anywhere near my chambers or me having hot, mind blowing sex on the hood of one of my expensive cars with them." Reaching the bottom, Wade flashed her a charming smirk as he pulled her close to him. "Trust me...after what we have done in the matter of a night...there is no reason for me to be with anyone else but you."

"We will see if that really is the case." She flashed him a similar smirk before she headed towards the door to his home, walking backwards. "For now...you best get me back to Margaret and the others before they have a hissy fit about it."

"As you wish, my lady."

She giggled at seeing him run towards her and wrap his arms around her, spinning them around. Easing herself down on the floor, Amy found herself unable to stop smiling at him as she made her exit towards the front door of his home with him at her side.


End file.
